


Speechless

by BangsterKwon



Category: GOT7, K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alpha Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster, Alpha Min Yoongi | Suga, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Beta Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Hunter Kim Taehyung | V, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor GOT7 (Ensemble), Multi, Omega Park Jimin, Pack Dynamics, Threesome - M/M/M, Wolf Pack, infinite (ensemble)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 06:59:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 36,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12271299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangsterKwon/pseuds/BangsterKwon
Summary: Kim Taehyung was known as the Boy With The Collar to the Hunter Guild he was a part of all because he let the wolf-boy with brown eyes go. Years later his group is sent back to that same forest to track down another werewolf by the name of Park Jimin. Just who is the wolf Taehyung saved all that time ago? Will he ever be able to escape the Guild? And is it only because of the boy in the woods that cursed him to silence; what is the real reason he must remain speechless?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also crossposted to AFF under the name ihateeveryone if you'd prefer to read it there as well!

Everything always burned. I had lived with the collar for 4 years, since I was 14-years-old. The act of not speaking caused so many more thoughts and words, feelings that were unable to be expressed. Even one breath taken too deep or a small cough could send the flashes of burning sensations into my throat. The collar that sent powerful shocks through my body to maintain my silence. The price one pays for voicing an opinion, for saving the life of a Wolf-Breed. Now I no longer have that problem.

I consider myself quite lucky, Leo had his tongue removed for speaking ill of the Guild behind their backs until he was ratted out. I had let a young wolf go and became an example. It had been one of my first missions and I still remember his beautiful brown eyes. Something inside me couldn’t let anything happen to him, even though I knew the consequences for myself.

Four Years Ago I stood behind our group leader, Jaebum, as we looked over the broken village that was once brimming with life and Wolf-Breed families. Now bodies lay strewn over the forest floor. My own hands were red with wolf blood, alongside my kin.

“Anything left alive down there?” Jaebum asked as we walked towards the group, “I want to report back a clean sweep this time.” He gave me a side eye, making sure that one of his youngest members was doing okay.

“Not a single thing breathing out here but us!” Jackson said, swinging his gun around.

“Put that thing down, you’ll misfire again!” Mark grabbed his brother’s hand and forced it down to his side.

Jackson was much to careless with his weaponry. Last time we raided a Wolf village, Jackson got too riled up and accidentally shot at BamBam and almost hit him. Lets just say no one wants a repeat of that, or worse.

I was curious about the village and stepped away from the group. Now that all was quiet and safe from the evil creatures I had been told to get rid of, I wanted to know what made them so different.

I looked inside the tents, scanning the dead for any signs of life. I stepped inside the tenth tent when I saw him. His hair was blacker than the night, soft skin streaked with blood. He had small lips and bright eyes that filled with terror when we met eyes. I moved closer to him, my finger on my lips telling him to stay silent. I reached for my gun and raised it, but for the first time, I hesitated. I couldn’t do it.

I knew what I was becoming, a monster, a killer. Mothers and children lie dead across the way, but this boy, one who was the same as me, burdened by circumstance, didn’t deserve the end his family got. None of them did. I didn’t have the choice to become what I was. But I had one now and I was going to chose right for once. 

I turned my gun away from him, rushing forward to push him under the body of another one of his Pack mates. I pressed my hand over his mouth, trying to convey his silence. As soon as he was covered enough to look dead, I grabbed my gun and fired at another body. Within moments, my groupmates were at my side, weapons raised. I motioned to the body of a woman on the floor.

“She was alive?” Youngjae asked, “Didn’t we come in here?”

“She was moving,” I said, turning away from the hiding boy, “The rest of the place is empty, I checked.” I grabbed a ring that sat upon the table, a simple silver band, “Got my trinket, are you guys ready to go?”

“If Taehyung says there’s nothing left, then let’s go.” Jaebum instructed and we began our trek out of the woods.

As we left the woods and headed towards our small base camp we had set up for this mission, I let my thoughts head back to the boy. Someone who deserved better than the circumstances he was given. He reminded me of our group’s youngest, Yugyeom. Gyeom’s parents were in the Guild and were slaughtered while on a mission, forcing Yugyeom to take their place as is custom. A Vendetta Arrangement, where the children of fallen Hunters were moved up to a Hunting position in order to avenge their family. Yugyeom was a boy with a soft heart and a bright smile, but was forced into a hunting group regardless of the fact he had once dreamed to be a dancer. Thankfully Jaebum didn’t put much pressure on him, he understood that Yugyeom was young.

Jaebum himself was an interesting story, a love triangle between him Jinyoung and another Hunter resulting in her untimely death and the inseparability of him and Jinyoung. Yuju herself was a bit crazy so her death was not one I mourned. Jaebum fought his way up in ranks to be able to head his own group, his final strike to leadership being that he outed Leo- his once best friend. Jinyoung was also quite the snake. Sweet and motherly towards his group but was quick to backstab anyone who dared mess with his “children”. I suspect he’s the real one who killed Yuju and not the wolves.

Mark and Jackson were another story altogether. Two international brothers sent to this Guild in order to promote friendship and allies. Mark was a few years older than Jackson and the most level headed of the group, he was on the quiet side, but his words when spoken were wise and he quickly became Jaebum’s right hand. Jackson was someone who simply wanted to have a good time and tried to find fun in our line of work. He often was a loose cannon, but was fierce in a fight. 

BamBam and Youngjae didn’t seem to mind their job. Both had joined the Guild on their own accord and were content with their position in the group. They were good followers and frighteningly good trackers. They had weaker hearts when it came to death and often watched from afar after leading us to the right place. They also helped doctor us when needed, but though they hated fighting, they were still well trained and never ran from it. 

When we made it to the site, I sat down on a fallen log a bit farther away from the group. I watched as they started a fire and began to cook some leftover game. Jinyoung walked over to me with a plate, warm meats that smelled wonderful, but I felt like I couldn’t eat, not after what we had done. I nodded my thanks and expected him to leave but instead he moved up closer to me. He had his own plate of food and began to eat beside me.

“I know what happened.” He said softly, causing me to tense up.

“It’s just new to me,” I said trying to gauge what he was talking about, “I’ll get better.”

“I’m talking about the boy.” I froze, “I saw him run off, Tae, out of the tent you were in.”

“I couldn’t do it, Jinyoung Hyung, I just couldn’t.” I was close to tears.

“I know, but I have to tell the Guild, you know the consequence for this.” He sighed, “You shouldn’t have to have this punishment, the Collar will never come off for as long as you are alive.”

“I know.” I murmured, “I’m afraid.”

“We cannot protect you, but we won’t let them take you from us.”

Four years later and I am still part of Jaebum’s group.

He had been furious with me when he had found out, but his fury was stemmed from the fear of the pain and silence I would have to endure for the rest of my life. Yet he had stayed, he knew I hated the work we did, but he stayed. He fought to keep me as part of the group and it had worked, but my rank and respect for what I would become was tainted forever. I was considered to be something without a voice or considered to have any humanity. I was a freak within the Guild, pushed around and beaten to see if people could force a sound out of me, wanting to see if the electric collar actually worked.

My dreams had been haunted by the boy for years. I knew he had survived, but I had no idea of what had become of him. I had only seen him for those fleeting moments, yet my mind was consumed by him. Perhaps it was the fact that he was the cause of my downfall and cursed silence. Either way, I thought of him. All the way until once again, we were sent to that same forest to kill a boy who had been masquerading as a human. 

A boy named Park Jimin.


	2. Should've Done Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four years later Taehyung and his hunting group, GOT7, are sent back in the mountains to hunt down a Skinwalker named Park Jimin. Taehyung gets a bit more than he bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The word "Skinwalker" used in this story is my version of a derogatory term for a Werewolf (or Wolf-breed, wolfkind as the Hunters call them) who goes into towns pretending to be a human.
> 
>  
> 
> ALSOOOO I am planning to update this story every Saturday :)

BamBam and Youngjae had been tracking for days and I could tell Jinyoung was getting frustrated. He’d never had much patience compared to the rest of the group, and he fell towards the back where I often lingered. 

The forest was different yet so much the same as it had been four years ago. Still green and beautiful, a bit more grown, but not by too much. Jinyoung’s eyes wandered and touched across the scenery, taking in every stone, every branch. He was aware of every breath and birdcall, his guard never wavering. He matched his step with mine, willing to watch our backs and call out in the case of danger whereas I was unable. 

Yet, without the use of my voice, I became much more in tuned with the rest of my senses. My feet slid across the grass without a sound. They’d often call me the Reaper for I’d often sneak up on people without trying to and was generally a scout who could infiltrate a wolf village without being caught despite their advanced hearing. My own sight and hearing had improved as well and while looking into the trees for a fleeting moment I caught the quickest glimpse of bright eyes in the woods.

It suddenly made sense to me why the tracks were hidden, yet not so difficult for an advanced Hunter to track. Why we were moving quickly. We weren’t tracking the wolves, we were being led. 

_They were tracking us._

I knew I should alert Jinyoung, but for the past four years my quality of life slowly began to deteriorate. I had a shock collar strapped to my throat 24 hours a day, was a murderer, and was constantly pushed past my limits for the enjoyment of the Guild, to become their best weapon. If I was killed by these wolves, it wasn’t technically suicide. Yet it would release us from our prisons, we were being led to slaughter. Ironic. And I was fine with it.

We made it into a wide clearing before Youngjae and BamBam abruptly stopped. Youngjae kneeled to the ground and BamBam slowly turned in a circle. Their tension was palpable. Naturally it ground on Jaebum’s nerves.

“Well?” He asked, “What’s wrong?”

“It’s gone.” BamBam muttered, staring nervously into the trees.

“What do you mean ‘It’s gone’?” Yugyeom was obviously very on edge.

Youngjae sighed and stood up, “He means the trail is gone, stupid. It ends here.”

“We were led here.” Mark raised his weapon and pointed to the trees.

“They’re watching us.” Jaebum stated, “Form a circle, aim for the trees. Wait for the beasts to show their faces before you shoot.” He eyed Jackson who nodded.

We moved as our leader had instructed, senses on high alert. Jackson stood on one side of me while Jinyoung stood on the other. We waited quietly, watching the trees. We could hear them moving, surrounding us, fur brushing against the low grown bushes. My eyes flickered between the trees, watching their shadows move. All went silent for several long seconds before the first wolf breached the tree line. 

Without warning it lunged forward to collide with BamBam, our smallest member. That’s when it all fell apart. Yugyeom broke formation to aid his best friend, shooting randomly at the oversized wolf. The creature lunged back, barely missing Yugyeom’s unorganized rapidfire. Taking advantage of Yugyeom’s break from the circle, two more wolves raced forward, then two more, then it was as if we were overrun. They had the advantage over us and moved so quickly it was unclear if any of our wolfsbane tipped bullets were making any contact.

Suddenly a weight crashed into me, knocking the gun from my hand and pinning me to the ground at an awkward angle. I looked up to see a large white wolf pinning me to the ground, snapping its jaws close to my face. It leaned down to sink its jaws into my throat when I pushed up my free arm to block it, only to have his jaws sink into it. I saw the gleam in it’s eyes. It could easily tear my arm off my body and it knew it. Instead it tightened its jaws and I let out a ragged breath, and with that slightest vibration, my collar went off. 

It sent a powerful shock through my body, sending me writhing on the ground. Tears forming in my eyes as I desperately tried to keep all sound in. With my luck, since the wolf had its jaws around me when the collar went off, it also sent aftershocks through it’s body, forcing it to let go of me and twitch violently on the dirt for a few moments. 

As my body shook for a moment after the shocks subsided, I saw them. The most beautiful brown eyes that had haunted me for four years. Eyes now staring at me from the body of one of the larger wolves, with a pelt as black as the night sky. 

I heard a snarl from beside me and it was the white wolf. It had recovered much quicker than I and was even more angry than before. It towered over me and this time I couldn’t even lift my mangled arm to protect myself. As it moved to tear into me, a dark shape slammed into it, bowling the white creature over. 

My sight was fading in and out as more and more blood seeped from my spent body, my hearing dull. I could see shapes moving around, guns firing. The screams of my teammates. Furious growls. My eyes focused on the dark creature above me for a moment, before everything turned dark.

When I came to, the only thing I felt was pain. My body arched and twisted, trying to relieve the agony in my left arm. I was desperately trying to keep in even the smallest of whimpers and ragged breaths. My eyes bulged open and through the haze of pain, I was able to distinguish the fact that I was no longer lying on the forest floor, but rather in a room with cream colored walls and lying on a soft bed. 

I heard a door open and I wished my body to still, but it was either not letting my collar go off or still the rest of my body. It was an easy choice. 

Strong hands were on my body restraining my limbs, a calm voice cooing in my ear.

“I know, I know it hurts. Give us a moment to redo the dressing, to put more medicine on it. Shhh shhhh I know it hurts, but you’re doing so well, _so well_.”

Eventually they were able to redo my dressing and force several pain pills down my throat before I was able to calm down. Hands slowly detached themselves from my still trembling body, helping me sit up in the bed and look at my surroundings. Five boys stood around my bed watching me as I took in the room. 

Pale cream walls, a bedside table with a small lamp and several drawers. A wooden desk and chair in front of a large window where sunlight was streaming through. There were several books strewn across its surface, books that had to have been from the medium sized bookcase near the closet. One of the boys sat on the edge of the bed, jolting me into alertness.

“What is your name?” He had a lovely face and broad shoulders, soft brown hair and the voice from earlier, “I’m Jin”

_Taehyung, but I can’t talk_

My face remained stoic, without paper and a pen, there was no way for me to communicate. And these were wolves I could not show weakness, what if they killed me? Yes they were trying to heal me, but for how long? How long until they come up with a painful torture contraption for my arm like my collar? 

“Do you remember what happened?”

I nodded. One of the boys rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. His hair was pure white and eyes a deep blue. Though his body was small, his entire demeanor screamed _Alpha_. The wolf who’d attacked me. 

I met his eyes and glared angrily, using my good arm to brace myself as I slid farther back on the bed. He barred his teeth and moved closer until an arm blocked his way. A smaller boy, more stocky in appearance with red hair pressed his muscular body close to the fuming, skinny boy.

“Let it go, Yoongi.” He murmured, “He shocked you once, he could do it again.”

At his words, I ran my long fingers against the large black collar around my neck. It didn’t go unnoticed by a tall lanky man with silver hair. He had a more commanding presence and had been standing protectively over Jin since he had sat down. His brow furrowed for a moment as if contemplating something. He reached out and gently pulled Jin up from the bed. Suddenly he lunged forward and harshly dug his fingers into my throbbing arm.

I let out a torn breath in surprise, agony tearing from my arm.

“NAMJOON! What the Hell are you DOING?”

He squeezed harder and I let out a soft whimper, setting off a chain reaction. He let go of my arm as the first shock tore through my body. I withered on the bed as the shock burst through me, biting into my injury. As it went through my injury, the pain was blinding. Form making no sounds in four years, I was unable to scream, but I was able to let out a torn hoarse sound that triggered another shock. The five boys watched me with wide eyes as it took me several minutes to calm down.

Suddenly the door slammed open and I met his eyes. Those eyes that I had engrained in my mind. His brown eyes widened as he surged forward only to be held back by two of his packmates. He struggled in their arms, eyes full of worry as he searched mine. 

“Jungkook! Calm down! You can’t touch him!” _Please help me_

As the shocks subsided, Jungkook was still unable to move from where he was being held. I tried to keep my eyes open and focus on anything, but my vision was frayed at the edges as I was unable to concentrate. As if by instinct my body tried to move forward towards the boy I remembered, but it was if my limbs were weighed down with heavy water- almost impossible to lift.

“Why in God’s name does this child have on a _SHOCK COLLAR!_ ” An unfamiliar voice shrieked.

It seemed to be the last boy in the room. He was on the taller side with sweeping light brown hair. His body was fairly muscular, yet not bulky, his lips were delicate and heart shaped. Soft amber, almond shaped eyes rested over high and slim cheekbones. The tiny Alpha, Yoongi, reached up to clasp a comforting hand on the frantic Beta’s shoulder. His blue eyes came into focus, and though held less hate, they were still guarded and colder than ice.

“Hoseok Hyung,” A sweet thin voice came from the red haired boy, _Omega my mind supplied_ , “don’t frighten him, and I think we can let go of Jungkook now, right Namjoon Hyung?”

The lanky Alpha sighed, saying nothing.

“Hyung!” Jungkook pleaded, gaze transfixed on my form.

“Minnie,” Jin addressed the smaller Omega, “it’s fine, Hoseok and Yoongi, let him go.”

The two wolves stepped to the side, allowing Jungkook to move to the side of the bed. Jin entwined his fingers with Namjoon’s, settling down once more on my other side. Jungkook took one of my hands in his, running his thumb down the back of my hand lightly. He had grown handsome in the past four years, filling out and becoming a tall, lean Alpha. Before I had much of a chance to admire him more, a scoff was heard from the end of the bed. Jungkook and I, along with everyone else fixed their eyes on a more than disgruntled Yoongi.

“Why are you comforting him like that huh?” He snarled, “This kid, regardless of the shock collar is a hunter. As in, he and those others were sent here to kill us. Are all of you just disregarding this?”

“Of course he’s hunting,” Jungkook defended, a fire in his eyes, “they probably control him using the collar, if I had one on, I’d probably do the same!” Yoongi rolled his eyes causing Jungkook to stand abruptly, dropping my hand, “Oh don’t act like you wouldn’t either, Yoongi Hyung!”

 _Neither of you know anything_ , I thought to myself.

“Piss off Jungkook, you only care because he helped you out! It’s been _four years_ Kook! What makes you think he’d do it again!”

“Stand down, both of you!” Namjoon said in a firm voice that left no room to argue, “Jungkook, what do you think we should do?” Yoongi rolled his eyes again, crossing his arms and leaning into the tall Beta next to him.

“Take the collar off.” _Off? The Collar?_ I scoffed internally, _like that was ever going to happen_.

“Are you **INSANE**?” Yoongi bellowed, “If that collar comes off, we loose the upper hand!”

“Oh, like the chunk you tore out of him is really doing _wonders_ for him isn’t it?” Jin’s voice dripped with sarcasm.

“I say we use the collar to our advantage, he can write. Make him write down all the information we need about his mission and the Guild.” Yoongi’s voice toned down to one of more reason, “We could use the information to steer clear of the Guilds for months, maybe even years! Maybe even take it down!”

“That collar,” The Beta Hoseok stepped in, “is a torture device put on by his own Guild. Jungkook has put a claim on him, we can’t kill him without hurting Jungkook and you know this. Yes, I don’t trust him, but if we took the collar off, maybe he’d trust us.”

“Hunters hear shit about us and how we’re monsters,” Minnie said softly, running a soothing hand up and down the pale arm of the seething Alpha, “he’s suffering here.”

He moved closer to me, his angry Alpha hot on his heels, though he was ignored by the kind Omega.

“I-I know you can’t speak but,” He bit his plump bottom lip, “is there a way for you to indicate why you have the collar? Or we can get paper and a pen.” 

He began to move towards the desk, but I beat him to it. 

I lifted my lead-like hand and placed it lightly upon Jungkook’s cheek, avoiding putting pressure on my injured limb. A sad sigh pierced the dead silence as the group began to realize what I was saying.

It’s because I saved you, Jungkook. It’s because I couldn’t kill you.

“It’s because of me.” Jungkook’s voice was hoarse and shaky, “It’s because he let me go. It’s all _my fault_.”

Even Yoongi said nothing, his eyes downcast. Namjoon cleared his throat.

“It’s settled then. **The collar comes off**.”


	3. The Collar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung gets his shock collar removed

Even with Namjoon’s assurance of the collar going off, I couldn’t help but think differently. 

_It’s been four years since that collar was put on, what if it’s fused to my neck?_

At the very least I knew that there must be horrible scarring beneath it, I’d seen what burns did, what they looked like. I knew that after so long of electricity zapping my skin, there was no way it went unscathed. It would look bad to the wolves whose entire society revolved around the throat- from scenting to claiming a mate, the neck was precious to them. I didn’t want to think about how they would think of me once they saw. 

“Do you think you can sit up?” Jin’s soothing voice asked, his fingers delicately running through my hair.

“Jin, I know we are taking the collar off, but use caution.” Namjoon firmly stopped the broad shouldered Omega’s hand from carding through my hair, “He’s still a hunter.”

Jin sighed and removed his hand and I whined internally, it had felt so nice. It reminded me of Leo Hyung and how he had softly sung me to sleep and had run his own fingers through my hair when I had first gotten the collar on. He had gotten his tongue removed only a few months prior and pitied me, he knew what it was like and had become one of the most motherly figures in my life besides Jinyoung Hyung. It had been so long since I had felt that kind of affection.

Namjoon took Jin’s place and motioned to Jungkook. Together they gently lifted my upper body, arranging me in an upright position. Jungkook used his arm to keep me from falling back into the headboard while Namjoon settled several pillows for me to lean back against. Once I was situated to their satisfaction, Namjoon moved close to examine my collar.

I jerked my head back from him, throughout my entire life I’d been told that in wolf or human form, wolfkind were dangerous and would kill you at the first given chance. I’d seen a wolf rip into a friend I trained with, Minjae, rendering the left side of his body riddled with scar tissue and missing chunks of skin. He can’t walk anymore and lives his life in a wheelchair doing desk work, though he has grown more handsome over the years, he’s riddled with nightmares and scars, showing everyone what wolves are truly like. We were only seven at the time, seven years old, two children who strayed a bit too far from our group and too deep into the woods. Minjae didn’t deserve it.

Of course the Guild went up in arms and slaughtered the wolf and his pack, bringing the pelts back to Minjae to try and show how they avenged him. Min and I didn’t understand why they had to kill so many at the time. The two of us never trusted wolves or the Guild very much after that.

“Hey, hey, hey, I’m not trying to hurt you,” Namjoon’s tone was softer, but no less strong, “I just need to look at it to see if I can remove it easily.”

I lifted my good arm to run my fingertips lightly over the sleek black contraption strapped to my neck. It was smooth to the touch, a feeling I was all too accustomed to. I knew there was a lock, a small hole where the key would fit into at the very back. I had tried to dig my nails into it and pry it off many times in the beginning, but I knew all too well the powerful shocks that followed and my broken bloody nails that my older brother, Baekhyun Hyung, had to clean and bandage.

I looked at him wide-eyed for a moment, reality hitting me that they really were trying to take it off. I turned my head to face Jungkook. He had saved me during the attack, I knew they were his eyes on that black wolf. He had saved me like I had saved him, that meant I could trust him, right?

He nodded helpfully, sensing my apprehension to allowing what seemed to be their Pack Alpha no less from putting his hands on my most vulnerable part. Pack Alpha’s were the head of the pack, the Alpha who could control the other Alphas, the most dangerous of them all besides a rogue. Namjoon moved forward once more and I couldn’t help but panic. 

I jumped and raised my uninjured arm to push him back. I was not very strong, my body never really put on much muscle like many of the others did, but it did push him back. Mostly from surprise that I’d do so. It didn’t stop Yoongi from growling low in his throat, blue eyes flashing a dangerous red in warning. I gulped and trembled slightly. I wasn’t one to generally be afraid, but I was injured, hopelessly outnumbered and outmatched by the stronger abilities of the six wolf-breed. 

Jungkook set his hand softly on my shoulder and I turned my wide eyes towards him, “It’s okay,” he murmured, “no one will hurt you.”

_Liar. You’re the reason I’m collared. Yoongi almost tore my arm off. You’re a wolf, all your kind do is hurt._

“What about if I take a look, hm?” Jin said kindly, ignoring Namjoon’s pointed stare.

“Jin-”

“He’s a hunter, Namjoon, he would know our dynamics, they are trained to be able to figure them out. An Omega is not as dangerous as an Alpha, that’s probably why he’s afraid!”

I nodded once to Jin’s proposition. His hands had been soft, comforting, I didn’t think he’d set the collar off. Jin looked pointedly to Namjoon, as if he was gloating at his victory before focusing back to the task at hand. He reached out and I gently took his hand, leading it to the back of the collar to where I knew the keyhole to be.

“There’s a place for a key here at the back,” Jin reported back to the others, “Obviously we don’t have the key, but if someone uses two claws, we could pry it apart.”

 _No, no, NO!_ I shook my head vehemently, _It sets the collar off!_

“I can always pick the lock.” The Beta Hoseok said lightly, “It shouldn’t take but a minute.”

“Is that alright?” Jin questioned and I nodded once, not entirely comfortable, but also kind of wanting the collar off. 

Hoseok flashed a smile and was off, only to return moments later to settle down beside me, taking Jin’s place. Jungkook helped me pull myself forward so Hoseok could sit behind me and get to work. He had been true to his word because not long after there was a small click and I felt the collar loosen. It did not fall off, mostly because it had basically been stuck there. Hoseok moved back from behind me as I reached my good hand up to the collar. I hesitated for a moment before moving my injured one up as well, wincing all the way.

My weak fingers grasped the smooth metal before pulling it away from my skin. It hurt, my injured arm protesting as the injured muscles flexed and the simple act of the skin of my neck sticking slightly to the collar itself. Once it had been pulled from my neck, it fell from my fingers into my lap. 

As it was open, I could see the small metal bulbs that flicked every once in awhile with electricity, perhaps I had always had electric currents going through me, they just became so regular I stopped noticing. At the front where it seemed to split, was a small black patch where the vibrations of my voice were detected. It was fascinating and horrifying all at once.

My neck felt strange too. For once there was a pressure missing that I had not noticed before, one that had almost been comforting compared to this new sensation. I could feel the cool air hitting my slightly sweaty skin as well as the open wounds from the most recent electrocutions. I moved my hand up so it was almost touching the skin, before putting it down again. By looking at the shocked and horrified stares of the wolves, I knew the damage must be extensive. I didn’t think I was quite ready to run my fingers across it to feel for myself the extent of the scarring.

“Now he can tell us what he knows.” Yoongi said, breaking everyone out of the stupor.

I shook my head, the collar was off but I couldn’t make a sound. Be it because of the lack of use or the paranoia of being shocked again, I did not quite know. I hadn’t spoken in years, I didn’t think I could ever do it again. Thankfully Namjoon seemed to be on my side.

“I think it’s much too soon to expect him to be able to talk. Even with wolves and our healing it could take weeks to utter a word, it could be months for a human.”

Yoongi looked down without a word before storming out of the room. I think he knew he was wrong, but I couldn’t blame him for not trusting me. I didn’t trust him either.

“Don’t mind Yoongi Hyung,” Minnie said kindly, “He doesn’t trust strangers easily, especially not hunters, but he’ll come around.”

“He’s going to have to.” Namjoon said, looking down on me, “You can stay here while you heal. Jungkook has taken a liking to you and you protected him once. Now, everyone out so I can speak to him alone for a few moments, yes including you Jungkook, then he can rest and gain back his energy.”

Jungkook hesitated before following his pack to the door, “I’ll be right outside, okay?” He said, “If anything happens, I’ll be here.”

I will admit it was a slight comfort before the door closed and it was just me and the Pack Alpha. Namjoon picked up the collar from my lap and set it on the desk before pulling the chair around to my bedside. He held out a book, a piece of paper and a pen to me so I could answer his questions.

“What is your name?” _Kim Taehyung_

“How old are you?” _18_

“Why did your group of hunters come here? Was it for our pack?” _No, we were told to kill a skinwalker, we didn’t know there was a pack here._

“Why didn’t you alert your group that you were being tracked?” My pen hovered over the paper for a moment, I hesitated and was a bit shocked that he knew. _What?_ I wrote instead.

“I saw you, made eye contact with you. You knew we were there and yet you did nothing, why?” _I wanted to die._ He looked at me with a raised eyebrow, almost unbelievingly but I saw in his eyes that he believed.

_I wanted to die and I didn’t want them to continue killing, becoming the monsters we dreamt about. I hate the Guild and what they’ve done to me, I thought it would be a small mercy for all of us if we died._

“I know you need to rest, so I won’t bother you much, but I need you to understand this. You went against the Guild and for that we thank you, but we won’t just trust you. In the morning you should be strong enough to leave the room and we will get to know each other better.” He looked me hard in the eyes, “If you turn against us or hurt a member of my pack I will act accordingly,” My eyes drifted to the collar and back to him, “No, I will never put that collar back on you, but I will kill you if it means keeping my pack safe, regardless of Jungkook’s claim on you.”

He stood up and walked back to the door after settling me back down in bed. He looked at me long and hard for a moment before leaving me alone. I looked up at the cracked white paint on the ceiling, left alone to my thoughts once more. 

_Did I really want to trust them? Yes, I did. Go back to the Guild? No. What about my team?_ Some part of me hoped they were alive, but I knew that if they were dead we’d all be safer. _Since when did I see them as a threat? I don’t know, and that scares me._ They were my friends, my family and here I am thinking that they are better off dead to help these wolves? I felt like a traitor, _I was one, wasn’t I? They did one nice thing for me and then suddenly I’m swearing allegiance to them? How ridiculous._ But it was the collar, the one thing I despised the most in the world besides the people who put it on me. 

Wolves attacked Minjae, killed countless friends, injured even more. Murdered my parents leaving myself and Baekhyun Hyung all to ourselves. _But these ones were different right? Not really, I think, I don’t know, no they are NOT!_ All wolves are _MONSTERS_ and you know it! Just not Jungkook. Jungkook is different, he’s special and I can’t hurt him. So I won’t hurt his pack, but they are monsters, creatures of the moon and God I can’t just forget that.

Though as sleep began to take over my senses, I could only really focus on one important detail that Namjoon had said to me.

_What did he mean when he said Jungkook had claimed me?_

_What even is a claim?_


	4. Maybe They're Not So Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung wakes up to his new life with the Pack and begins to realize that maybe the wolves aren't what he had previously been taught. He also makes a startling discovery and acts accordingly

I woke to golden rays of sunlight peeking through the window and for a moment I was horribly confused to where I was. Why had I woken to sunlight and not Jaebum’s incessant yelling for us all to wake up? Why not to when he turns on the bright florescent lights that cast an eerie white glow bright enough to illuminate everything, even from my bottom bunk? The bed I was in was soft and large, warm with many pillows and fluffy blankets. My bunk was only big enough for one person, had one pillow and one blanket. It was not very soft as we didn’t spend so much time in bed since we were often on missions or training all day.

I opened my eyes and pushed up from the bed only to have a fiery pain shoot up my left arm. I pulled it up and cradled my injured forearm to my chest, clenching my teeth as it continued to throb aggressively. There was a white cloth sling wrapped around me which my arm must have slipped out while I was sleeping. I delicately slid it back in to rest comfortably against my chest.

_Right. I’m with the wolves._

After waiting a moment for the pain to lessen in my arm, I pulled myself up off the bed. As I stood up, I noticed for the first time that I was no longer dressed in my standard black hunting uniform, but rather in a loose white t-shirt and light grey sweatpants. My feet had no socks on them, but there was a black brace on my right foot. It didn’t hurt, but rather I could feel the discomfort as I walked towards the door. Just a sprain.

I looked over at the collar sitting on the desk by the window and an involuntary shiver wound down my spine. I quickly turned away and with my left arm in a sling pressed to my chest, I opened the door with my right hand.

To my surprise the door was unlocked, I had thought with the small, brooding Alpha sending out declarations of my impending slaughter of them, the wolves would have at least locked it. But as I stuck my head out of the room and looked down the short hallway I saw that no one had even bothered to make sure I didn’t leave. I had expected to be treated more like a prisoner, I definitely did not expect to have free reign. Either way, I needed to know my surroundings, maybe even find Jungkook.

_Maybe. I mean, it’s not like he’s important or anything. Just the guy who helped me out. Definitely not because he’s the literal definition of “Tall, Dark and Handsome”. Of course not. It has nothing to do with his gorgeous eyes or cute lips. Obviously not. Nope. Not at all._

My bare feet padded lightly over the hardwood floor, as I tentatively moved towards the stairs. As I got to the top of them and looked down, I could see shadows moving downstairs and heard soft voices. There was a smell of sweet bread in the air that was almost tantalizing. I couldn’t remember the last time I had had sweet bread or a red bean bun. As an active hunter, we were taught to live off of protein filled meals and since we were still considered a younger group, we were not yet allowed to eat the nicer meals. Either way, our food never tasted very nice since it was always laced with wolfsbane so that if we were indeed bitten by an Alpha, the wolfsbane would counter the effects. I figured that even though I hadn't had any after Yoongi's bite, what was still in my system should be enough. It had to be.

I moved down the stairs and turned the corner into the living room where all the wolves were awake and moving around. Jin was moving around in the kitchen with Namjoon leaning against the counter talking to him while the broad shouldered Omega bustled around. Hoseok and Yoongi were curled together on the couch, the taller Beta lying down so his head was settled in the lap of the pale Alpha. Minnie was seated on the floor, his back against the couch as he was settled between his Alpha’s legs. He had his head resting on Yoongi’s thigh as he held the game controller in his hands, vigorously pushing buttons. Jungkook sat on the ground next to him, game controller in hand and laughing as he played against his friend.

I watched carefully. They seemed so domestic, so average. We had been told that they lived almost akin to that of an animal, foregoing basic tools and luxuries of the human race. Yet there they were, cuddled on a couch playing video games and cooking in a kitchen. They had a table set up in the dining room, places set with napkins, spoons and chopsticks. But weren’t they creatures that killed people for fun? Hunted and ate their food raw because of their baser wolf instincts? My head was beginning to hurt from all the confusion.

I hesitantly stepped closer, inching forward bit by bit. Yoongi turned his head and noticed me standing there awkwardly. His eyes pierced mine for a moment before nodding his head, gesturing for me to come closer. He seemed too content and didn’t bother getting up as I approached, not wanting to disturb the wolves leaning against him.

“Hey, Jin Hyung!” He said loudly, “Our guest has woken up.” His voice wasn’t laced with the same venom as last night, but still very firm and guarded.

Jin’s head shot up and he looked over at me. His deer-in-the-headlights expression turning into a bright smile. I looked around to see everyone watching me as Jin approached. Jungkook stood up abruptly from the ground, his eyes alert and focusing on Jin? Odd. Anyways, Jin walked quickly over to me, going absolutely mother hen.

“How do you feel? Does your arm hurt badly? Do you need medication for it yet? That’s a dumb question, of course you do. You can take it as soon as you eat. How’s your ankle? It’s only sprained but you don’t heal as fast so I’m not sure how bad it still is. Are you hungry? I hope you like Red Bean Buns, if not, I can make something else-”

“Hyung, don’t suffocate the poor guy!” Hoseok laughed, “Don’t mind Jin Hyung, he’s a worrier.”

Jin glared daggers at the Beta as he grabbed my hand and began leading me towards the table. I couldn’t help but stop and stare at the gaming system they had set up to the TV. Jin noticed my confusion and let out a little laugh.

“Our Jimmine likes to go into town and see what the newest comforts are. He keeps us updated on the new trends in the human world and gets our groceries when I’m unable to. Unfortunately he’s gotten himself and Kookie all into gaming.”

“Oh hyung, don’t act like you don’t play it!” The younger Omega piped up, “I’ve seen you play Mario Cart when you think we’re all asleep.” Jin turned beet red and began sputtering.

“I-I-I  I most certainly do NOT!”  

But I could only focus on one thing and it sent by body tense and rigid.

He had called “Minnie” Jimin. It had to be the one we were after. Park Jimin. The one we were sent to kill, the skinwalker. There was no doubt. Jin said that Jimin spent a lot of time in town, what the hell was I supposed to do? Yoongi noticed my frozen stature.

“What is it, Taehyung?” His voice snapped me out of my stupor and unfortunately the others from their little argument.

 _Nothing._ I motioned.

 _Everything._ I thought to myself.

I allowed Jin to bring me the rest of the way to the table before calling everyone else to get ready for breakfast. Jungkook quickly moved to sit beside me, smiling at me kindly. I blushed a bit and looked down.

_Ugh, Taehyung! Stop acting like a blushing teenager!_

To my disdain, however, Jimin took the empty spot on my other side. He smiled widely, his eyes disappearing and I sent him a tight one in return. It was an understatement to say I was uncomfortable. Though once food was served I began to see how maybe we were a little quick to judge these wolves.

They had friendly banter over who gets the biggest dumpling, which Yoongi easily stole and plopped into his mouth while Jin and Hoseok argued. Both stared at him with gaping mouths as if he had eaten their baby and he just shrugged and continued eating like nothing had occurred. They made sure everyone was well fed and even fed each other at times. I simply ate quietly, avoiding most of the conversation.

Once the meal was finished, Jungkook and Hoseok were declared on “Dish Duty” while Jin sprawled out on the couch lazily. Namjoon sat on the arm of the couch, looking down at the Omega lovingly and I looked away, feeling like I was intruding on an intimate moment between the two. I was content to sit in the armchair Jin had led me to, watching whatever drama Jin had turned on for his enjoyment. I would have, if Jimin hadn’t said anything.

“Guys, I’m going to head into town, pick up some new books for Leader-Hyung and get a new game, do you guys need anything?” Jimin called, moving to put on his shoes.

“I have a list of some fruits we need on the counter,” Jin called out, throwing his arm in the air and gesturing towards the kitchen, _“Some wolves_ have been guzzling them all down, _Hoseok_ , so we need more.”

“Got it!”

I knew the Guild would be looking for him, but I couldn’t bring myself to warn him. If this was indeed the Park Jimin we were after, then his death was worth it. He deserved what was coming, his pack, I felt though, did not. I wanted to warn him, for Jungkook’s sake but there was no way in Hell I was letting Park Jimin go unpunished.

I watched as he walked to the door, slipping his shoes on and putting on a bright smile. Yoongi and Hoseok walked to the door and each planted a sweet kiss on the lips of the Omega before he let out a bright “See you in a few hours!”

As he walked out the door, my mind felt lighter, like his presence was no longer suffocating and heavy. Though, one thing felt wrong. Though my mind and spirit was light, my heart pained as I looked at Jungkook and his pack. A heavy stone had fallen in my stomach, but I would not back down. I wouldn’t do a single thing to prevent Park Jimin from walking back into town. To what was very likely, his very demise.


	5. Should've Said Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin returns injured. Threats are made and a deal is struck for Taehyung to save the Omega

Several hours later I was lying on the couch, Jungkook and Jin allowing me to lay on their laps. They were trying to help me make sounds using copious amounts of water and honey. After three hours i was able to make louder whimpers and audible breaths. Words were definitely out of the question and sounds aching. They smiled and cooed at every sound I made, filling me with joy. When was the last time I had been babied like this? When everything I did made people smile and proud of me.

 

Suddenly all the wolves froze and stared at the door. Yoongi and Namjoon lunged for the door, upon opening it, a figure fell into their arms. A bloody and beaten Jimin was dragged into the home. He was gasping for air, sweat beading on his forehead. It must have taken much energy to outrun the Hunters while injured.

 

Shot, actually. When they rolled him onto his back, the front of his shirt was stained with blood and dripping onto the hardwood floor. He was desperately clutching the right side of his abdomen as his head was laid gently in Yoongi’s lap. The short Alpha running his bloodstained fingers through, I assume, his mate’s hair, leaving darker red streaks in it. Hoseok and Jungkook ran back in the room, so quickly I hadn’t even noticed them leaving, with rags and towels to put pressure on the wound. Jin followed behind them, a rather large and extensive first aid kit in his arms.

 

I moved up to a seated position on the couch, but made no move to aid Jimin. I set my hands in my lap and watched the events unfold. I watched Namjoon, Hoseok, and Jungkook hold Jimin’s limbs down as Jin cut open his shirt to clean the wound. When the blood was cleaned from the struggling Omega’s skin, the bullet was visible. It was embedded in his skin, the end facing us glowing, pulsing a vibrant light blue color. Wolfsbane.

 

“Wolfsbane…” Yoongi whispered, hands stilling in Jimin’s hair, face so pale it rivaled Jimin’s.

 

“What?” The injured wolf choked out, “Is it bad?”

 

“No, sweetie, it’s fine. You’ll be okay.” Yoongi murmured, I hadn’t known his voice could be so soft, “My beautiful Omega, just keep your eyes on me and Hoseok, keep your eyes on your mates. You’ll be fine.”

 

Jimin looked reassured and looked into the eyes of his Alpha and Beta, his own eyes glowing with love and faith in his mates. I wanted to snort, that Alpha Yoongi was a fantastic liar. Without knowing what kind of wolfsbane it is or the antidote for it, Jimin was going to die, it was inevitable. Of course, as a hunter, I was well versed in the types of wolfsbane and its opposing forces. Unfortunately it seemed the wolves thought I should help them and tell them how to save their friend.

 

“You know what kind of bullet this is,” Jin said, grabbing my arm desperately, “How do we neutralize it? Can we take it out?”

 

I kept my stare blank and made no indication that I had even heard him. Furiously, Yoongi moved Jimin into Hoseok’s lap before storming up to me. He grabbed the front of my shirt and yanked me to my feet, snarling in my face. Jungkook moved forward to growl in Yoongi’s face, but I put my hand up to stop him.

 

“Tell me what is in that bullet.” Yoongi’s voice had a dangerous tone, “My mate is not dying tonight, DO YOU HEAR ME?”

 

I let him shake my body, but continued to stand there blankly. He growled and threw me down back on the couch before storming up the stairs. Jungkook was immediately at my side, putting his arm around me, checking to make sure Yoongi didn’t injure me. Moments later, Yoongi came stomping down the stairs holding something in his hand. He lunged towards me with the shock collar out, determined to force it back on me.

 

My body shook in fear as I flinched away to protect myself. Blood pumped in my ears as my body couldn’t stop shaking in fear. I was curled into myself. Sounds around me mufled and sights blurred. Jungkook and Yoongi were having a standoff with Namjoon in the middle, trying to keep them from hurting each other. Namjoon took the collar from Yoongi, throwing it to the side, yelling until Yoongi moved back down to Jimin. Jungkook kneeled in front of me, calling my name, but it was as if I was underwater, only when his hand met my shoulder did I seem to reach the surface.

 

I gasped for air and only then noticed that I had been crying. I looked to the wolves, all of them, bar Yoongi and Jimin, watching me. I shakily stood up, clutching Jungkook’s arm and letting him lead me down to Jimin’s side. I didn’t want to tell them, but they had brought the collar out, hadn’t they? If I didn’t they’d put it back on, they’d make me a prisoner again. I had to please them, work for them. I couldn’t put it back on, _I couldn’t._

 

My shaking fingers ghosted over the wound and I nodded to Jungkook. He handed me a notebook and a pen. My handwriting was uneven, shaky, but still legible.

 

_European Monkshood, It will kill him within 32 hours. It hasn’t been long so it should be safe to remove the bullet._

 

I handed it to Jin, still trembling, and he read aloud what I had written.

 

“Make Jungkook do it.” Yoongi snarled, “The hunter can’t let him get hurt, the Claim won’t let him. Maybe then he will tell the truth.”

 

Jungkook nodded and elongated his claws, moving down to grasp the bullet. I lunged forward and grabbed his arm, stopping him. He looked at me, raising his eyebrow. I met Jungkook’s eyes pleadingly. I pointed at Jimin and then to the door, ending the motion by attempting to make an “X” with my arms. I repeated it before shaking Jungkook’s shoulder, desperately trying to get him to understand. I took to the paper again.

 

_Use tweezers, DO NOT touch the bullet. It will burn into your skin._

 

He nodded and Yoongi scoffed. Jin reached into the first aid kit and handed Jungkook a pair of tweezers. Jungkook carefully reached in and pulled the pullet out, enacting an agonizing scream from Jimin. Yoongi snarled at me, preparing to leap at me, believing I was trying to kill the Omega, but I pointed to the wound. The blood had stopped bleeding black, the blood had slowed and was showing red. Sweat was beading on Jimin’s forehead, but the wound was pushing out the infection.

 

I moved away, crawling over to where Namjoon stood. I grasped the leg of his jeans, staring up to him pleadingly. I grabbed the notebook and shoved it into his hands, yanking my injured arm from it's sling rubbing my own together in a pleading motion.

 

_I’ve helped him, I’ve done what you ask, please don’t put it back on! I’ll do anything you ask, please!_

 

He kneeled, handing the book to Jin, pulling my trembling body into his arms. I couldn’t stop my tears, and he held me tighter. He smoothed out my hair with his large palm, running a soothing hand up and down my spine.

 

“We will get rid of the collar, alright. Yoongi, you were too far out of line. We do NOT torture or prey on the deepest fears and traumas of others.” Yoongi has the decency to look down in maybe the slightest shame for being chastised by the Pack Alpha, I honestly doubted he felt bad at all about what he did, “All the same, we’ve helped you, Taehyung. Healed you, fed, clothed and sheltered you, yet you were willing to condemn one of our youngest to an agonizing death.”

 

“You knew, didn’t you?” Jimin’s airy voice was breathy and pained, “You knew they were going to attack me didn’t you? But you just let me leave, why? Am I so bad? What have I done?”

 

I struggled to keep my face passive as rage filled my body, my fists clenched so tightly that I feared my knuckled would break through my skin. _I knew they’d find you. You deserve to pay for what you’ve done. You ruined everything, Park Jimin. And you deserve to pay for it._ I thought to myself.

 

Jungkook ran his calloused fingers over my knuckles gently, easing the tension from them. Namjoon sighed and grasped my large hands in his.

 

“Being the Pack Alpha isn’t easy. I have to make choices to try and protect and benefit every single member of my pack. I expect only three things from you, that you protect us as we protect you, be honest with us and feel like you are included and safe here. Every move and choice you have made, from saving Jungkook to now, has been with purpose. I need to know why your hunters were here, why you were here. I need to know why you won’t protect Jimin. I won’t make you betray your people, but I am asking to understand. To protect my family, you know what that’s like don’t you?”

 

Jungkook handed me the notebook before pressing closer to my shoulder. Bracing himself against me in a comforting manner.

 

_I’ll tell you, but on one condition._

 

“What is it?” Jin asked quietly.

 

_When I’m done, you tell me what a “Claim” is. I’ve heard you talk about me, Jungkook and Claiming. I want answers of my own._

 

“Deal.”


	6. The Day Everything Went Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung tells his side of the story

“Tell us everything.” Namjoon said, “Starting with why you are here and why Jimin was attacked. No lies and omission.”

I placed my pen onto the notebook. I was blank, what do I start with? How do I explain everything? My hand was shaking until a warm one clasped it. Jungkook looked at me and squeezed my hand.

“Start from the beginning.” Ok. I lifted my hand from Jungkook’s grasp and closed my fingers around the simple, but damaged, silver bracelet on my wrist before sighing and clutching the pen with a newfound confidence.

One week ago, my friend Gongchan went missing…

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

“Yo, Taehyung! Did you hear? GOT7, BTOB aaaaaand VIXX are on break for the next week! You know what that means?” My friend Sungjae, the maknae of the hunting group BTOB, slung his arm over my shoulders basically ambushing me in the hallway, “GUYS NIGHT WITH HYUK AND HONGBIN!”

I rolled my eyes and shoved him off with a playful smile. He laughed and pulled me down the hall. He kept speeding up until we were effectively running through the compound, smiles blossoming on our faces as we narrowly avoided the other people walking through the halls. They laughed at us and shook their heads, glad that a couple kids were able to have a bit of fun. 

We slid to a stop in front of the metal sliding door with the VIXX insignia on the plaque just above the key-chip scanner on the wall. Sungjae held up the simple chain around his neck, lifting the small access chip to the scanner.

**YOOK SUNGJAE - BTOB  
20120321-050295 ACCESS GRANTED**

The door slid open and we barged in, Sungjae sounding more like a Banshee than a Hunter as he dragged Sanghyuk from his bunk. Hyuk’s muscles strained as he tried to hold on to his bed, not wanting to get up. His long limbs flailed as Sungjae eventually got his way and successfully disentangled the giant from his bed. They fell together in a heap of giggles on the floor, I could hear more chuckling and I looked up to meet the gaze of the other VIXX members. The team leader, Hakyeon, was curled up on the sofa holding a book. There was a lightly steaming hot chocolate on the coffee table. 

VIXX was a senior hunting group along with BTOB and were awarded luxuries like a couch, larger room and even hot chocolate. The members of VIXX all adorned smiles on their faces as they watched us mess around. I waved to the members with a large grin.

“Hello, Taehyung-ah, you doing well?” I nodded vigorously to Jaehwan.

Leo walked over to me, though he didn't smile, his cat-like eyes were brimming with happiness. He had taught me the wonders of sign language throughout the years and it was how we communicated, though very few others understood it.

_Break?_

_Yes, we’re going out._

_How have you been?_

_Not so bad, you?_

_Not bad._

I grinned up at him as Sungjae, Hyuk and Hongbin walked over.

“We’ll see you guys later then!” Sungjae ushered us out quickly, almost missing Hakyeon’s laughter and instructions to stay safe. 

We ran back down the hallways, down flights of stairs to the main lobby of the living quarters section of the compound. We exited the building and tore across the outside courtyard, the other three boys whooping with the excitement of a break. Pushing each other roughly, we made it through the doors to the Main Building, where we could clock out and leave.

“Where are you boys off to tonight?” A voice asked, we turned to see our friend Gongchan, a member of the B1A4 hunting troupe.

“The arcade bro!” Hongbin said, smiling broadly at his best friend, “Come with us!”

“Can’t, Binnie.” He motioned to his other members who were clocking out, “We’ve got another night on the job, nothing big just a patrol, but we won’t be back for another 3 days. After that though, totally!”

None of us at the time realized that would be the last time we’d see the final member of our friend group. We simply smiled and agreed that yes, in three days we’d all go back to the arcade in town with Gongchan in tow. We made it quickly to the front desk and scanned our chips one at a time.

**YOOK SUNG JAE - BTOB  
20120321-050295 **

**LEE HONG BIN - VIXX  
20120524-092993**

**HAN SANG HYUK - VIXX  
20120524-070595**

**KIM TAE HYUNG - GOT7  
20140101-123095**

We walked out of the building and into the adjacent garage, Sungjae had rented a car for the week so that we could come and go as we pleased. With Sungjae as our designated driver, we were off. We acted like nothing short of wild teens, rolling down the windows, playing loud music and wild laughter permeated the air. 

Our night out, playing games and messing around was nothing short of fantastic. We rented a motel room for the night and crashed on the floor. We didn’t get to sleep until the early morning, exhaustion catching up as the adrenaline wore off. We woke to all of our phones going off at different times, the noise loud and impossible to ignore.

I groggily reached over to my phone.

16 MISSED FACETIME CALLS FROM “LEADER JAE”  
12 MISSED FACETIME CALLS FROM “HYUNG”  
47 UNREAD TEXT MESSAGES

My eyes went wide, it seemed as if everyone else had a similar alert on their screen because we were all frantically typing and trying to call back their hyungs, trying to figure out what was going on. I immediately called Jaebum back and he picked up almost immediately. His face turned from a look of worry to relief as he saw me through the screen.

“Are you ok? Anyone hurt? Is everyone with you Taehyung?!” 

I swiveled the phone around so he could see everyone.

_Why? What’s wrong?_

“You guys need to get back now, there’s a complete recall of all hunters back to the Compound. Code Silver.”

_Missing hunter?_

The drive back to the compound was tense and quick. As we burst through the doors, our groups were already waiting for us. They looked up, stopping their anxious pacing before pulling us all into hugs. Jaebum was not very affectionate in nature so I knew something must have gone very wrong for him to be clutching me to his chest. I heard a familiar voice.

“TAE!” 

I was pulled abruptly from Jaebum’s arms and into that of my shorter, but older brother Baekhyun. He held me close, smoothing down my hair. He was almost shaking with worry, which had me almost panicking. But before I could, Mark was there, gently prying my brother off of me. 

“Let’s go and debrief, we have a lot to go over.” And with that, our groups separated.

When we made it into one of the board rooms, Jaebum sat us down and moved to the front of the table, watching us. I fiddled with my fingers anxiously, BamBam and Youngjae were no better on either side of me. It seemed that everyone knew something was very wrong, just not exactly what it was that had happened. Jaebum sighed before speaking.

“Last night the B1A4 group was stationed to be on a patrol of the perimeter of the town. They were supposed to start on the South end after they checked in, after their check in, they split off into smaller parties of 2 and 3 with a scheduled check in at 9:45pm. All seemed fine at the initial check in but at around 1 am, Hunters Gongchan and Sandeul failed to report back to Seunghyun at the Patrol Base. The remaining B1A4 members regrouped and went out in search of the two missing Hunters at 2am to make sure that they had not run into trouble. At 6am this morning, Sandeul was found in their overturned vehicle.”

Jaebum set his hands on the table and hung his head, “There was evidence of a wolf attack at the scene, we are rounding up the registered Skinwalkers to give statements of there whereabouts, that is the primary task for GOT7. You all are dismissed to meet up in the main hall with the other groups who also have been chosen for finding the Skinwalkers. The goal is not to harm or intimidate them,” He looked pointedly at Jackson and Jinyoung, “They have voluntarily registered therefore we are not to view them as threats, this is to find out where they were this past night, that is all. Am I understood?”

“Yes.” The members chorused as they stood up. I moved to get up with them when Jaebum called me back.

“Taehyung? A moment please.”

_What is it?_

“I know you are close to Gongchan, don’t make rash decisions because of that.”

I simply stared at him before bowing and taking my leave. I could not promise that, this was Gongchan not just another hunter, he was my friend and I knew that Hongbin wouldn’t just let it go. Hongbin was my friend too, I would not like to go against my group, but we knew Gongchan better than anyone. We would be able to find him better than anyone. We kept Gongchan’s secrets, I knew where to meet my friends. There was no way we would not go after him.

I made my way down the hallway towards the main hall before splitting to the side and making a beeline for Minjae. He was sitting at his desk quickly organizing hunters into different groups, trying to combine them better in order to have fresh minds in this situation. I was not the only one who went up to him, Hongbin, Hyuk and Sungjae were already there when I showed up.

“-Out of the groupings,” Hongbin was saying, “Put the four of us together, we can find him.”

“Unless you tell me where exactly you guys are going, I won’t do this. It’s against not only policy, but the rules entirely!”

I put my hand on Minjae’s arm. He looked up at me and sighed.

“You tell no one, go out the back exit no one will notice you leaving, not in this chaos. Guys,” He reached out to grab Hyuk’s hand, “Bring him back to us.”

“We will.” Sungjae assured, before the four of us snuck out the back entrance.

We rounded the complex and got back in the car Sungjae had checked out for our break. I sat in the back next to Hyuk as we made our way back to the city. We moved to the edge of town, about a mile from where they had said Gongchan and Sandeul were attacked. We searched for hours, we knew that he had gotten out of the car and escaped, there was no way he was taken like the Guild had assumed. Gongchan was more than just a hunter, he had a secret. We knew, unlike the Guild, that though his father was a Hunter, his mother was wolf-kind, giving him a leg up essentially. He was faster and stronger than the rest of us, a gift that would have helped him at a time like this.

After 4 and a half hours, we found him. He hadn’t made it, the torn state of his body proved that. No doubt it was a wolf, the teeth and claw marks were evidence enough. We couldn’t grieve, we had to check him and call in. Hongbin, unable to bear looking at the state of his oldest friend, made the call back into base while the rest of us searched for evidence that would lead us to who had done this, which pack or wolf had done it.

As we took pictures of the scene and looked for clues, I noticed it. It was not easily seen as it was gripped so tightly in his hand. A small slip of paper, red stains upon it, but a white piece of paper all the same. I motioned to the others, and even Hongbin moved over, still taking to the Guild. I reached forward, forced to break Gongchan’s fingers since they were clenched so tightly. Each crack made me wince, but we had to know what was on that piece of paper. When Gongchan’s palm was spread wide I gently unfolded the paper in his grip.

The words were blurred with his blood, the ink had ran to the point that the majority of the sentence on the paper was completely illegible. All but two words. A name that brought the whole Guild up in arms.

_Park Jimin._


	7. Don't Recall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin has the chance to defend himself, state what happened to him that night, but it only brings out even more questions to the forefront of Taehyung's mind.
> 
> Who killed Gongchan?  
> Who visited Daehyun?  
> Who framed Jimin?  
> What is the missing piece?
> 
> and why is Jimin _lying?_

We all sat in silence for a few moments once Namjoon was done reading aloud what I had written. Jimin had begun the slow process of healing and was propped up into a sitting position, his back leaning against Hoseok. The Omega had the audacity to look confused as if he couldn’t understand why I was upset.

 

“But, I don’t know anyone named Gongchan?” He sounded confused, but I wasn’t convinced.

 

_Where were you that night?_

 

“I was in town,” His eyes were wide as he stuttered, “B-but I didn’t hurt anyone! You have to believe me, I’d never just attack someone!”

 

_Own up to what you did. We came here to hunt you, not your pack. Just YOU._

 

I was furious, enraged at his blatant lying. Why else would Gongchan write that note if not to identify who was to blame? What other purpose would he have to use the last of his strength if not to point us in the direction of a new threat? Omega or not, Jimin was still a wolf, wasn’t it simply in his nature? That even the most kind and civilized of wolves would still fall prey to his most basic nature? To hunt and kill?

 

“I didn’t do it!” _LIAR_

 

“STOP IT! The both of you!” Jin was furious, “Jimin, you had stayed the night, just tell Taehyung what you were doing then.”

 

“I went to stay with a friend that night, It was too late to travel back alone.” I huffed in disbelief, “Hey, I’m an Omega, other packs could be dangerous at night and attack me, especially rogues.”

 

_Who were you with?_

 

“Just Daehyun-hyung! What’s wrong with that?”

 

“JIMIN AND TAEHYUNG!” Namjoon’s voice was booming and powerful, “Both of you calm down.”

 

Jimin had visibly cowered back, lowering his head in submission while I simply leaned back with a huff.

 

“Now, Jimin you are going to explain exactly where you were and what you were doing that night and Taehyung, you are going to listen patiently, understand?”

 

“Namjoon, you don’t actually believe Jiminnie had anything to do with the dead hunter?” Yoongi scoffed, folding his arms.

 

“According to the note that was found, he does have something to do with this. Either way, we will have no infighting, not in my pack. They both would have said their pieces and then we can move on.”

 

“Our Jungkookie’s birthday is coming up and I wanted to see what new games were out so I could get him one…” Jimin began.

 

 

*************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

 

Park Jimin may have been a young and naive Wolf, but he was no idiot. He was well aware of how dangerous it was to go into town without being a registered wolf, but in his defense, getting registered was a tedious and pretty frightening process, not to mention invasive. He also knew that if he _wasn’t_ registered, there was no way the pack would let him go to town and Jin would have to travel farther for resources and technology that they may need. Jin did have a few friends in the town that could deliver, but it could either put them in debt to other packs or force Jin to reveal what he was to his friends, and who knows if that would go over well?

 

So he lied and said he had registered, if only to let him go out and see the world. He liked humans, admired them even, that they were able to survive without being able to shift and utilize a pack mind. That they were just as innovative without the help of the faeries or how they can be wise and defend themselves without the words of the Kitsunes. He was wonderfully curious and fascinated by them.

 

But this trip was for Jungkookie, his absolute favorite dongsaeng (though in all honesty, Jungkook was his _only_ dongsaeng). He knew that Jungkook had presented as an Alpha on his last birthday and no one was really able to get him gifts. Due to all the Alpha pheromones, Jungkook’s inner Alpha tried to force it’s way up the pack hierarchy, attempting to force Yoongi into submission in order to claim his Beta and Omega for his own, which failed rather impressively. Jimin had been quite happy to curl up into his thin and moody Alpha alongside his sunshine-like Beta and gently groom and tend to his injuries. But all the same, he had wished to get something this year to make up for the last, and he knew just how to do it.

 

The little bell chimed as he pushed open the door to the video game store. He immediately turned to where he knew the store displayed all of the newest games and game stations. He picked up and furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to calculate the cost compared to how much money he had. Should he buy two games that they don’t have yet, but aren’t the newest ones? Or buy one of the newest ones and perhaps get Jungkook a smaller trinket as well with what was left?

 

After finally settling on getting Jungkook the newest game that Jimin just _knew_ his dongsaeng would love, he headed to his favorite place in town, the arcade. Since the walk to town took about an hour and a half and Jimin had left late, it was nearing sunset by the time he had arrived to the arcade.

 

He loved watching the groups of human friends playing the games, faces eased with laughter and smiles. Jimin wished from the bottom of his heart to one day experience that here with his own pack. He could see it now, Yoongi’s gummy smile that he so rarely showed, Namjoon’s forehead creased with laughter instead of stress lines. They needed it the most, but he knew that with Hobi, Jinnie and Kookie all playing around and laughing together, they’d look just like and other family, no one would have to think about threats or hunting or territories. Though Jimin wanted to take his pack, he walked around the machines knowing that what he wished, was more than impossible.

 

He was aggressively jerked out of his thoughts as an arm wrapped around his shoulders. He tensed and had to consciously make the effort to not allow his eyes to flicker blue. He met eyes with the man who was hugging him, only to sigh in relief, the tension in his body giving way to light anger.

 

“Gods, Daehyun-Hyung!” Jimin lightly punched his bright eyed cousin in the chest, “I almost had a heart attack, don’t sneak up on people like that! It was like my life flashed before my eyes you hooligan!”

 

Daehyun just threw his head back and laughed loudly, pulling Jimin in closer. Daehyun was Jimin’s cousin and favorite one at that. Jung Daehyun had had a human twin when he was born, but he had long left the pack, hateful towards them all besides his twin. Daehyun had joined a new pack once he’d presented, much like Jimin did, and the older Omega had joined the B.A.P pack. B.A.P had territory on the other side of town, on the flat ground forest unlike BTS which was a mountain dwelling pack. Daehyun was registered with the Guild and even had a small apartment in town where he’d house other wolves who were trying to get registered.

 

Jimin and Daehyun were willing to play at the arcade all night, and they would have until they saw a couple of people that made their blood run cold. Four Hunters had walked into the arcade, seemingly drunk on life, hooting and happily yelling loudly. Daehyun and Jimin left not long after they came in, Hunters, regardless of Daehyun being registered, were bad news.

 

But Daehyun being Daehyun and ever so polite, invited his younger cousin over to his apartment for dinner. Jimin, being the epitome of kindness, couldn’t refuse. Upon entering the apartment, Jimin was promptly introduced to Daehyun’s visiting Packmate, Moon Jongup.

 

Jongup was a more quiet wolf, reminding Jimin of a mixture of Yoongi and himself. Quiet and powerful, yet was a bit scatterbrained and awkward which made him a nice Alpha to be around.

 

“Ah, Uppie!” Daehyun exclaimed as they made their way into the living room, “You remember my cousin Jimminie, right?”

 

“From the BTS pack right?”

 

“Yes!” Daehyun turned to Jimin, “Jongup likes video games too, I’ve got a few controllers if you want to play, since we had to leave the arcade.”

 

Jimin smiled and made his way over to Jongup. Once one of Daehyun’s games was popped in, the two became much too distracted to pay much attention to anything else. Daehyun, however had been in the kitchen fixing up some snacks for his visitors when a knock was heard on the door.

 

The older wolf had moved quickly to it and opened it only enough for his body to block sight of who it was. Jimin didn’t mind though, Daehyun’s business was Daehyun’s business and continued to be immersed in the video game rather than in the soft whispers coming from the two men at the door. Jongup, however, Jimin could see how he was distracted; his body tense and eyes flickering to the door to keep a watchful eye on his Omega packmate. Jimin admired that for he knew his packmates would do the same for him. Oh shit. His pack!

 

“Daehyun-hyung,” Jimin stood up moments after Daehyun had shut the door, “I think I should leave, I’ve been out way too long, Yoongi-hyung and Hoseok-hyung must be so worried! Not to mention the others.”

 

“I-I actually think its too dark and late out, you should spend the night here, you too, Jongup!” Daehyun’s words rushed out. He was anxious and Jongup wasn’t the only one to notice.

 

“I’m a wolf hyung,” Jimin stood up, grabbing his bag, “An Omega, yeah, but I’m still a wolf, I’ll be fine.”

 

Daehyun rushed forward and gently pulled Jimin’s bag from his shoulder, he was panicking and it was clear, though he was trying desperately to hide it. Jimin narrowed his eyebrows, but let the older Omega pull his bag down.

 

“I’ll call Jin, Okay?” Daehyun lowered his voice and pulled Jimin close, “Please, just tonight. It’s been so long since I’ve really gotten to see you and it’s not safe out here at night, Hunters are on every street corner here. I couldn’t bear it if you got hurt. Just tonight, please Jimminie, please stay here tonight.”

 

“He will,” Jongup had stood up and set his controller down as he moved closer to the duo, “I may not be close to you, Jimin, but Daehyun-hyung is right. Besides,” He smiled goofily, “We have a game to finish, don’t we?” He pulled Jimin away from Daehyun and back on the couch, “I’m not letting you go anywhere until I win, there’s no way I will lose this time!”

 

Jimin had stayed the whole night after speaking with his Pack about how he would not be returning home that night. He had played games until he had fallen asleep at around 1 am. When he had woken up, it was to a wonderful homemade breakfast by Daehyun and he had gone on his way.

 

*************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

Taehyung sat completely still once Jimin’s voice had faded out. His eyebrows furrowed and he slowly pushed himself to his feet, making his way over to the kitchen window that sat over the sink. His hands clutched the sides of the white sink, the skin of his knuckles straining the same color. He barely noticed that the pressure had split open the bite mark on his arm and red blood was winding down his arm, dripping over his hand and into the sink and countertop. His brown eyes scanned the yellow and green grass of the clearing, the dark trees beyond. If his eyes had the sight of an Ancient Vampire and the trees were torn down, he would be able to see the dots of the town in the distance.

 

His town. The one he had grown up in and protected. Taehyung knew much more about the Guild and life that he let on. He knew that there was unrest in the Guild, rumors circulating at the top, further than what his group leader was ranked. No one bothered to hide things from him, it’s not like anyone would believe him, and it’s not like he could have ever told anyone. But their Station Leader and Busan Guild Board had discussed the possibility of foul play, and Taehyung knew they were serious. But then again, everyone loved Gongchan and Sandeul, why hurt them, target them? And Taehyung knew for a fact Jimin was not on the Skinwalker registry like he claimed to be, all hunters had to memorize it and him lying about it in front of him and his Pack was unsettling and a red flag to Taehyung.

 

He did know Jung Daehyun, however, and he knew Daehyun had a habit of letting unregistered wolves stay at his home. Albit the wolves are allowed to do so since they are becoming registered, him allowing family or pack members stay over would be like him. Daehyun was always a sweet Omega, not a friend, but not someone Taehyung found to be dangerous. But who knocked on the door? It was a small detail that Jimin didn’t seem to take into account, but to Taehyung, it was huge. What did that person say that shook up Daehyun enough to try and keep his packmate and Jimin home for that night?

 

What if it really was foul play? What if Jimin really didn’t do it? But then again, he was unregistered, how would a hunter know who Jimin was? Taehyung knew Gongchan kept his own secrets, Hongbin knew much more than most, but one thing Taehyung did know was that Gongchan would at times disappear to meet someone. Their friends would often joke about him having a sweetheart in town that he’d sneak out to see, but no one knew who. Could it have really been foul play?

 

If it was Jimin who killed him, he would have known who Jimin was in order to name him, but Jimin didn’t know Gongchan. That much was obvious. But how would Gongchan have known him if he was not on the registry? Only Jaehwan knew who Park Jimin was and he had learned that name while undercover, befriending and spying on a wolf called Seokjin who was unregistered, but due to the investigation he proved to be nonlethal. But Gongchan wouldn’t have known that, it was an individual mission, Taehyung only knew because the higher ups didn’t care what he overheard.

 

But there were still those two unanswered questions that plagued Taehyung’s mind, unable to be eased even by Jungkook gently pulling his hands up to check on his newly bleeding injury. Though the Alpha’s hands were warm, Taehyung felt cold. He barely noticed the rest of the pack hovering in worry at his stoic expression, but inside Taehyung’s brain, wheels were turning. _Who did Daehyun meet at his apartment? And if Jimin really didn’t kill Gongchan, who did?_

 

For the first time since Minjae’s attack, Taehyung wanted to be back in the guild. He wanted to be there when Sandeul woke up because if he did, then he would know who attacked them. Maybe he could be a deciding factor in what would happen to Jimin, other skinwalkers and maybe even the Guild itself.


	8. My Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung finally gets answers about what a "Claim" is and is faced with even more internal conflict over old beliefs and the reality he is living in.
> 
> A few miles away, an old friend fights his way home.

I was so wrapped up in my own mind, trying desperately to piece together everything that Jimin had said. Knowing that he lied about his registration and that his pack still did not know made me question what else he had said was a lie. Though, I did not doubt that the majority was still fairly accurate.

 

“Tae,” Jungkook’s voice was low and soft, “let’s go sit down, alright? You’ve opened your wounds.”

 

He gently pulled me away from the window and I averted my eyes down to my arm. My eyes traced the rivets of red sliding down my pale skin, slowly starting to feel the pain. I let him move me to sit at the dining table where Jin was there, gently moving away my sling and cleaning the small tear in the bite. Jungkook hovered behind his eldest hyung, moving closer each time I winced in pain only to be elbowed back by Jin.

 

I pointed to the notebook sitting on the floor several times before it was brought over to me. To my surprise it was Jimin who had set it and a pen on the table beside me. I had let him go to die and yet there he stood, pale and weak, but still smiling at me like I was his best friend. I looked away, and from the corner of my eye I saw Yoongi and Hoseok glowering at me when Jimin’s face fell slightly. I simply nodded towards the Omega in thanks and he brightened again.

 

_What a stupid pup._

 

I grasped the pen and wrote slowly on the paper.

 

_We had a deal. I told you and now you tell me what a claim is. The real reason why you didn’t let Yoongi kill me._

 

I didn’t miss the look Namjoon and Jin exchanged as the Omega finished wrapping my arm. Jungkook tensed visibly and looked away from me. Even the little trio of lovers didn’t look my way, averting their eyes in any other direction but towards me. The silence was becoming louder and louder, I could feel the blood pumping under my skin. It infuriated me to no end, they had the power of voice, the ability to tell the truth, defend themselves, express themselves through their own words and here they were, avoiding using that very gift. I wanted to scream.

 

“I think that is something Jungkook needs to explain to you on his own,” Namjoon began hesitantly, his mate running his crooked fingers up and down the Pack Alpha’s arm, “We will be upstairs and give you two some space. Take as long as you need.”

With that, the Pack dispersed, leaving Jungkook and I alone in the kitchen. The young Alpha pulled another chair around so he was sitting in front of me, delicately wrapping his hands around my unbound one. His eyes searched mine for a moment, worried and searching for something I was not quite sure of. _Reassurance?_ I honestly could not tell.

 

“A claim, i-i-it’s complicated,” He stuttered for a moment before rushing out a, “I don’t have control over it, none of us do. We don’t know why or how it happens, there are rumors that the Moon Goddess does it, but we just don’t _know_.”

 

I watched his face with a curious expression. I didn’t understand, what was the big deal? Apparently it was serious and I was slowly becoming anxious.

 

“There’s this legend,” Jungkook began again, voice soft but with a newfound confidence, “among our kind that after the Moon and Sun were cursed to be separated that the Moon could not bear to have the same happen to her Children, the WolfKind. It’s said that she cried down onto Earth, her tears becoming the counterparts of all her children, soulmates I guess you could call them. The Sun breathed life into them and blessed them to always find their other half. A Claim,” He took a deep breath, “A Claim is when we find that other half, our scent changes to indicate we are pursuing a, well…”

 

I looked at him strangely, _Well? A what?_

 

“A Mate. A Claim is the first step in the Mating process. A Claim, Courting, Indicating and Acceptance of the Intent to Mate, Mating, acquiring the Claiming Mark and then the bearing of pups-but obviously none of it happens right away! I-I-I I don’t expect _anything_ right away it generally takes a little bit of time…”

 

The Alpha was nervous, his warm palms sweating as they held my own. They held on a bit tighter as if he was afraid I’d let go, and honestly I debated doing so. _Mating a wolf? That’s blasphemy! Yes, maybe I do see that they are similar to us and maybe us hunters were not entirely accurate about Wolfkind, but this is too much, has gone too far._

 

But yet, I just couldn’t bear to pull away. He looked up at me with so much vulnerability, so much _hope_ , more than I could ever recall seeing. So I gently removed my hand from his and quickly grabbed the notebook and pen so that he could see I was not angry with him and his implied confession.

 

_And if the potential mate refuses? You’re a nice boy, Jungkook, but I’m a human, a hunter at that. You’d be better off looking elsewhere._

 

His expression fell as he read over the words and shook his head, looking up into my eyes with such sorrow, so apologetic.

 

“You don’t understand, Taehyung,” His voice was barely above a whisper, “It’s not a choice, it never is. When I saw you, when you saved my life all those years ago I knew it was you. I felt it, the pull. It’s like my heart, my very soul is a compass and it only points into the direction of you. No matter how hard I try I _can’t_ go in any other direction and the thing is… you can’t either…”

 

His voice trailed off and it took me several heartbeats to process what he was saying. It sounded strange, like an obsession that he couldn't control. It sounded so animalistic, the primal need of an Alpha to breed, to mate. To control someone below him and I figured the opposite must have been true for an Omega. Just another tally on the paper of how different we were, how hopeless his hopes really were and somehow, somewhere I felt a little bit of disappointment myself.

 

Jungkook must have taken my silence and neglect to write down a response as disbelief, a rejection to his claims because words began to flood out of his mouth in a desperate manner.

 

“It’s the truth, Taehyung, you literally can’t deny it, deny me. Nature won’t allow you to! I know you feel it, you’re drawn to me just as much as you’re trying to deny it!”

 

I began to shake my head and try to pull away from the desperate Alpha, but he simply moved even closer, voice escalating in tone.

 

“Haven’t you ever wondered why you’ve trusted me this whole time? Why you unconsciously move closer to me? You think of me, I _know_ you do, Taehyung, don’t shake your head at me! I know because I think of you! Haven’t you ever tried to figure out why it was me you saved four years ago, Taehyung? When you _killed everyone else?”_

 

I froze. I had wondered about that, constantly, nearly every day since I let him go. Why him? Why didn’t I shoot Jungkook when I had the chance? I’d killed the ones before and after, wolves much younger and much older. Jungkook was the only one I’d ever hesitated in front of, the only one I’d ever let go. If what he said was true, then it would make sense, but it had to be impossible, right?

 

“You can’t deny it, Tae,” I looked down and the Alpha looked like he would collapse in tears, “I’m so sorry, Tae. No matter what happens we will always be drawn together, care for each other, defend each other. I’m sorry you don’t get a choice, but I swear to you, Taehyung, I will always protect you, love you, take care of you. I’ll be the best for you, I swear it.”

 

I shook my head and took the pen.

 

_Don’t swear it, Jungkook. Don’t swear anything to me. You don’t know what that could mean, what it could do to you and your pack. I have friends back in the Guild, people I owe my life to. I can’t abandon them, I just can’t._

 

He looked down, “I’d never ask you to choose, I’d follow you anywhere.”

 

_Not there. Never follow me there._

 

My long fingers grasped his chin and pulled him up to look into my eyes.

 

_That you can swear to me. Swear to me that you will NEVER follow me there._

 

He nodded and let out a shaky sigh, “I will promise if you give me a chance. Just one, to prove to you that I can be good to you, a good boyfriend. Please. Give me that and I’ll promise.”

 

I hesitated, gears working, _What was I even doing? What kind of exchange did I just get myself into, all this would do is protect Jungkook and give him what he wanted. If I said yes I’d be breaking so many laws of the Guild, fuck I could never show my face there again!_

 

I pressed my pen down on paper, hellbent to write _no_ , but I guess my hand had a whole different idea and before I knew it, a messily scrawled Yes sealed my fate. Jungkook’s eyes lit up like Christmas morning and a large sweet smile graced his lips. He pushed forward quickly, settling in between my legs and wrapping his arms gently, but firmly around me in an embrace. I froze for a moment in shock. I had never been held in arms so warm, so comforting. I slowly, as if no longer in control of my own limbs, wrapped my own arm around the broad Alpha.

 

It was strange as when I pulled my arm around him, Jungkook shivered and went almost limp. If what he was saying about soulmates was true, then it was no wonder he felt in such a way.

 

_It must feel like home,_

 

Jungkook only slightly turned his head, trying to claim more of my scent, but when his nose lightly touched the base of my throat, it was like another shock through my system. I shoved him off, my body shaking slightly. I had felt them, the scars and welts. I had felt the uneven skin when his nose had touched them. It frightened me as I knew what it must look like. Winding scars like a spider’s web, red, pink and white. Some healed and some on their way, I had only gotten the vile collar off, I couldn’t yet face what was left.

 

He pulled me into his arms again. Pulling my trembling body into his chest and lightly pushing my head into his neck. I breathed in his scent, like warm vanilla and spice, comforting and soothing as his fingers weaved through my hair and traced down my spine. My whole body relaxed into his arms.

 

Yes, this must be how he felt.

He feels like home.

****************************************************************************************************************************

 

Footsteps slowly tapped down the stairs and though I knew I should get up, I had no desire to do so. Jungkook had picked me up and laid me on his chest on the couch, pulling a blanket over my shoulders. He had laid me on my back to avoid aggravating my injury, but held me tightly in his arms for comfort.

 

I refused to open my eyes, too focused on being lulled to sleep by the sound of the Alpha’s heartbeat. But still, I couldn’t help but overhear them.

 

“What happened?” It was Jin, his voice quiet and sweet.

 

“It went well, I think, but I accidentally touched his neck. It frightened him a lot,” Jungkook replied, “I think Yoongi-hyung made it worse with his threats, I don’t think Tae is going to trust us for a while because of it.”

 

“We don’t want to hurt him, Yoongi was just frightened and desperate. You know he’s not usually like that.”

 

“But Taehyung doesn’t. Hyung, you didn’t see him, he looked so devastated. Yes he’s a hunter, but he’s different. Yoongi-hyung needs to apologize, then we need to find out what’s going on with this Gongchan murder. He’s so torn up about it, I can’t bear to see him look like this.”

 

“I’ll talk to Yoongi, he does need to make it up to Taehyung, I agree. We do need to look into the situation, they’ll send more hunters after Jimin, especially after the group we took down. Look Kookie,” Jin let out a deep breath, “Somewolf killed one of Taehyung’s closest friends and Jimin is the prime suspect. As much as we want to open up to Taehyung we can’t completely trust him, regardless of your Claim. But we will care for him and work with him to clear Jimin’s name and find out who really did it. But we’re not putting the Pack at risk until we know we can trust him to protect _us_ not just _you_.”

 

“I understand, hyung…” The voices faded out as my mind got more and more fuzzy.

 

Sleep was a comfort and when it finally took me I had expected it to be dark and harsh, filled with memories and questions I didn’t want to remember, but I was wrong. It was peaceful. Deep and warm. There were no nightmares, only the soft echo of Jungkook’s heart and it was the best sleep I could ever remember having.

 

****************************************************************************************************************************

 

Later that same night as Taehyung slept peacefully, someone else was awake and living a nightmare. Bloody and bruised, a boy was dragging himself down the mountain towards town. He could see the lights in the distance and was praying he had crossed the border out of wolf territory. The lights gave him hope, and his single, unswollen eye lit up and he pushed his broken body forward.

 

A faint roar sounded in the distance, getting louder with each passing moment. It was the roar of a car engine. He opened his mouth and let out hoarse yelling, praying to whatever God was out there that they would hear him over the sound of the car engine. A bright yellow light came over the boy’s battered form and stopped, the car engine abruptly cutting out.

 

Voices yelled over each other as several other males frantically made their way out of the vehicle. The boy on the ground was rolled over onto his back and his brown eye was unfocused, breaths ragged and wet.

 

“Oh shit, MJ hyung! Bring out all the medical supplies we have in the car!”

 

There was rustling and a car door slamming as the figures above rushed around. A young face came into view, one he faintly recognized in his blurry mind.

 

“Hello?” The white-haired boy in front of him had braces, much too young to be out so late at night, “My name is Sanha, I need you to stay with me okay? The hyungs are going to help you.”

 

“Keep him talking and awake, Sanha.”

 

“I’m trying Jinwoo hyung! This is our first field mission I’m kinda panicking okay!?”

 

“Y-your f-f-first time… Out on a mission… huh?” The injured boy forced words out of his raw throat,    “You look… a l-l-little y-young…”

 

The kid let out an indignant squawk, “I’ll have you know I’m sixteen years old!”

 

A wet cough was heard and a pained groan as the others worked to photograph and then tend to his wounds as was protocol, but he still smiled, “A baby…”

 

_Baby_

 

It was like something clicked in his mind and he grabbed the closest arm to him, a fresh-faced brown haired boy with wide eyes looked down at him.

 

“In the forest…” He struggled out, “a couple miles out…” Tears formed in his eyes, “M-my team… _My family_ … Ambushed, please find them… Help my Jaebum, _my babies_ …”

 

“Eunwoo hyuuuung!”

 

“I’m already on the phone, Minhyuk, Guild wants to know who they’re looking for. They just dispatched TWICE.”

 

The wide-eyed boy turned back to the one on the ground, lacing their fingers together and brushing the matted hair out of his crying eyes.

 

“Who are we looking for?”

 

“S-Seven… GOT7…”

 

The six boys looked up in alarm, Minhyuk froze before continuing, “What’s your name?”

 

“P-Park J-J-Jiny-young…”


	9. Hold Me Tight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens...

When I woke up in the morning it was face to face with the sleepy and disgruntled tiny Alpha called Yoongi. My breath hitched and my fist instinctively shot out and my uninjured arm wrapped around the shocked boy as I tackled him to the ground in a headlock. He let out a squawk as he hit the ground, blue eyes bulging for a moment before turning red. He let out a low growl and I froze, my grip loosening and causing Yoongi to slip out. A louder snarl answered Yoongi and I looked up to see Jungkook awake and red eyed, canines sharp.

Both of their growling turned into whimpers as Jin strolled over and whacked the backs of their heads sharply with a wooden rolling pin. I winced at the loud clunk it made as the wood ricocheted off their skulls. Jin however, seemed unconcerned. Must be their healing.

“Stop trying to assert dominance you two heathens! I will not have aggression in my living room, _do you hear me!”_

It was not a real questioned and I let out an airy laugh at how the two powerful Alphas had their heads down as they were scolded by the pretty Omega. Had they been in wolf form I knew their ears would be pinned back, tail between their legs and lying pressed against the ground in submission.

The soundless laughter pushed air past my vocal cords in a painful manner, causing me to start coughing. The coughs _hurt_. I forced them down per habit as I was afraid of the pressure injuring my vocal cords. Jungkook helped me sit up as Jin rushed back over with a glass of water which he gently placed at my lips. I gulped it down generously before gently pushing the glass away. Though Jungkook and Jin looked worried, I had a smile on my face. Oh how long it had been since I could laugh or even _cough_ for that matter. I saw it as a good thing rather than a painful one. 

Yoongi looked down and moved closer to me, causing me to push back into Jungkook’s chest. Yoongi stopped and put out his hands in a type of surrender.

“I just want to apologize to you, Taehyung.” I froze for a moment before sitting back up to forward, “I’m not going to apologize for what I said, you did try to let my Omega die, BUT” He flickered under the intense stares of the other two wolves, “but bringing out your collar was uncalled for. I can see what it’s done to you and I wouldn’t blame you for not liking me because of it, but please don’t take it out on my mate.”

I nodded, it was not an _I forgive you_ , but it was an _I accept your apology_. Jin and Jungkook didn’t seem very satisfied with Yoongi’s apology but I was. I knew it must have really damaged his pride to have to apologize for trying to defend his family. I was not angry anymore, not really. Afraid of him still? Yes. Didn’t trust him? Accurate. All the same, I admired how he swallowed his pride for a moment for the sake of his pack. I too needed to swallow my pride and maybe look into the killer not being Jimin and I would start today.

I pulled myself out of Jungkook’s arms and went back upstairs to the room I had stayed in. I opened the desk drawers and looked in the closet. Heck I even looked under the bed, anywhere to find my stuff. I heard footsteps behind me and I saw Jimin standing there. We made eye contact for a moment before he started speaking.

“You’re looking for your stuff, right?” I nodded.

“Are you trying to leave?” I shook my head.

“Help us?” I nodded

“Help me?” I sighed and nodded again and after a moment of scrutinizing, he left the room.

I assumed he was going to tattle on me so I sat back down on the soft bed. To my surprise he returned alone and with him was a large black bag. He set it down on the desk and rummaged through it, pulling various things out. My bloody uniform, weapons and the backpack I had been wearing during the attack. It was torn, but the heavy pack was still pretty intact. He set the pack on the floor and I moved down to kneel beside it. 

I pulled open the zipper and began to rummage through my survival gear. My hand clasped the smooth metal of a portable database and Jimin helped me pull it out. He sat behind me as I started up the undersized laptop. When the guild insignia appeared on the screen, Jimin took a breath. I rolled my eyes at his sensitivity, in this world you need to be able to move on, then again that’s a bit hypocritical for me to say. I just huffed and brought out my ID chip and plugged it into the side of the computer to log in. 

As soon as it it up, I began to search. I went through the Skinwalker Registry, pulling up all the wolves there that night. I went through them slowly, waiting for Jimin to point out anyone he had seen. All were negative except Jung Daehyun. As Jung Daehyun was registered, he had given us pictures and names of all of his pack members and Jimin easily pointed out Moon Jongup as the wolf that had been with him.

Of course, it was nothing that I didn’t know, but I had to be sure. I sighed and opened up our own registry for Hunters. Of course, I was not of a rank to have all the information on the groups, only basic information for those my groups rank and below. However, I had added groups I was close to, groups like B1A4.

I pulled up the group and slowly went through the pictures before Jimin grabbed my hand, stopping me from clicking forward. He seemed frozen staring at the face on the screen. He was scrutinizing the picture.  
“Him.” Jimin said, pointing to the boy on the screen, “He was the one who showed up at Daehyun’s apartment.”

I froze, I couldn’t believe it. It seemed so impossible that he had gone to Daehyun’s apartment that night.

It was Gongchan.

 

**********************************************************************************************************

 

Jinyoung laid in one of the hospital beds in the MedCenter, staring at the off-white ceiling. His thoughts flickering to his team. He was terrified, what if they were dead? How could he live? Without his Jaebum and his “Children”? They were his family and he couldn’t save them. Every time he closed his eyes he saw them falling around him, heard them screaming. He could see them dragging Taehyung into the trees, his limp body bumping over rocks and roots. Jinyoung had no doubt in his mind that his TaeTae was dead, eaten probably. Wolves were horrible creatures.

Suddenly the door flew open, slamming into the wall with a loud bang. People began rushing around and Jinyoung pushed himself up to a sitting position just in time to see the first gurney wheeled in. He let out a choked scream as he recognized Yugyeom. He was covered in blood, but Jinyoung _knew_. More beds were wheeled in and each one was one of his team, doctors hovering over them. Connecting them to machines and monitors to keep their hearts pumping. The beats of the heart rate monitors allowed Jinyoung to release a deep breath. _They were still alive._

Until one of the beeps faltered and flat lined. 

Jinyoung threw off the blankets and pushed off the bed. He was still weak, but pumped with adrenaline which allowed him to walk (trip) over to the bed. BamBam was pale and the doctors were desperately trying to revive him. Jinyoung kneeled at his bedside and began sobbing, begging for his Bammie to come back to him, to stay strong, but in the end, it was no use.

The doctors moved away sadly, unhooking the skinny boy from the monitors and machines. 

“What are you doing? BRING HIM BACK!” Jinyoung was in hysterics, “Aren’t you doctors? Do your FUCKING JOB! BRING HIM BACK!” 

He screamed and cursed, clutching the lifeless body of his teammate. The doctors were busy trying to keep the other five members alive and couldn’t handle the traumatized Hunter. As Jinyoung screamed and cried, he was not paying too much attention to anything that was not BamBam. The doctors took their chance and injected the poor boy with a sedative and slowly the strength left his limbs as he tumbled to the ground. Hand still clutching the lifeless one of his fallen friend.

 

**********************************************************************************************************

 

Sandeul’s comatose mind could hear the commotion around him and he clung to life, trying to push his way into consciousness. The problem was that every time he seemed to be on the brink of awakening, he was thrust once again back into darkness. He couldn’t understand why someone was pushing him back. He _knew_ someone was doing it, he could hear them- feel the drug passing through his bloodstream.

But now he could hear… Jinyoungie? Was it? It must be as Jinyoung was the only one with him in the MedCenter, he heard the nurses discussing it when he had come in earlier. Someone had passed on, that much was clear, and Sandeul could imagine the pain the other boy was feeling. Nurses had said that Gongchan was murdered and Sandeul had to grieve alone and in silence. _Perhaps_ , he thought, _this is how Leo and Taehyung feel_. It was a horrible feeling and it made him pity the two even more.

Sandeul knew he needed to wake up, he knew who had attacked him and Gongchan. A shorter wolf with thick muscle. He had targeted Gongchan, Sandeul knew he would be dead if it was simply an attack on hunters in general. The wolf knew exactly where they were going and when they would get there. He had known the weak spots on the vehicle and where the radio and weapons were as he made it impossible to get to or operate both. Sandeul was not afraid of the wolf who had attacked them for at the time, Gongchan had acted as if he had known the wolf, trusted him even. 

He had been the one to open the window on Sandeul’s side and lean over to speak to him. He hadn’t felt fear and at the time Sandeul thought the wolf was simply a man, but obviously he was not. Sandeul wanted answers and he knew that there was someone out there who was preventing him from doing so. Someone in the Guild was betraying them and Sandeul had no doubt he would strike again and he swore to himself he would wake up before then and avenge Gongchan and the two other hunters who suffered in silence like him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, sorry about Bambam, but it's necessary I SWEAR!


	10. Come Back Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung begins his journey to find justice with a friend, 
> 
> Daehyun is visited by his brother,
> 
> And Jungkook just can't catch a break

That night as I laid in bed, my thoughts kept driving back to Jimin, Gongchan, Jung Daehyun and Moon Jongup. There had to be a connection and I was just missing it, it was infuriating. Sandeul was targeted too, left for dead in their SUV. He must have awoken by now and I needed to meet him, talk to him, find out the truth.

 

_But what about Jungkook?_

 

I needed to go, but my God I couldn’t bear to leave him and the Pack. Perhaps they were growing on me and I felt like by leaving, I would be betraying the people who had freed me. Even now I was learning that maybe Jimin was not the murderous wolf I had believed- that the _Guild_ believed. _Oh God, they would never stop! If I stayed, they would hunt down Jimin and his pack and the next time I would see Jungkook would be his pelt stripped from his skin!_ I could not allow it to happen.

 

I sat up in bed and pushed the covers off. I moved silently and quickly, years of practice making my packing up unnoticeable even to the wolves’ sensitive ears. I grabbed my smaller backpack and slid in my database, a few knives, a gun and water before moving to the desk. The smooth black collar glinted in the moonlight and with a heavy heart I took it in my hand. It had not yet been disposed of and for once I was grateful. If my plan was to work, I’d need it. I replaced the space on the desk with a note for Jungkook, explaining where and why I had gone. I slid the collar in my bag and gently closed it, before turning to the bedroom door.

 

I jumped slightly to see Hoseok standing there and for a moment I thought he’d blow my cover. Yet, looking at him more closely, I knew I was wrong. Hoseok was dressed like he was on a hike, a medium sized hiking backpack to go with it and a determined expression on his face. I walked up to him and shook my head. It was far too dangerous for him to come, regardless of the fact that the Guild didn’t know he was with Jimin. One slip up and it’s all over.

 

“I’m going too.” He whispered.

 

I shook my head vehemently.

 

“I’ll scream,” He threatened, “then you won’t be able to go back and solve this.”

 

I groaned inwardly and gave a short nod. Hoseok brightened and we slowly made our way downstairs and out of the house. Once we crossed the meadow and made it to the tree line, I looked back for a moment. I hoped Jungkook would understand and as I turned to look at Hoseok, I saw him staring wistfully back at his home.

 

He was making a much bigger sacrifice compared to the one I was making. I hadn’t known Jungkook for very long and even though we had a connection, it was nowhere as deep and fulfilled as Hoseok’s with Yoongi and Jimin. He must have felt like he was abandoning his mates, his Pack. I placed my hand on his shoulder and his head turned so his eyes met mine. He glanced back at the house once more before hardening his eyes with determination and began to lead us into the woods.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

The sun had long been asleep by the time Daehyun heard a knock on the door. He had been standing in the kitchen of his apartment, hands gripping the small island counter like his life depended on it. His eyes were bloodshot and puffy with deep purple bags set under his eyes. Sleep did not come easy to Jung Daehyun anymore, not for the past week and five days. Plagued by nightmares of claws cutting flesh and screams of his lover haunted his mind, though he could never be certain what his lost one sounded like when he screamed- Daehyun had never heard it before- but his mind was clouded with scenarios, each one darker than the last. The knock on the door, however, shocked the Omega out of his stupor.

 

He tripped over his own feet as he raced to the door, long trembling pale fingers yanking the door open. In his haste, he had believed it to be Gongchan, that the rumors were all wrong and it was the other hunter who had been slaughtered, but the figure at the door was anyone but.

 

Daehyun stood shell-shocked and unmoving. The tall broad figure moved past him into the apartment and it took several more seconds for Daehyun to shut the door and stalk up to the man who was standing in his living room. Daehyun flicked on the lights and accidentally blinding himself for a moment, stumbling back at the angry yellow light assaulting his sensitive irises. Strong hands kept him from falling and steadied him as he adjusted to the brightness. Sleep deprived Daehyun couldn’t believe the man who stood before him, it seemed just as impossible as seeing his lover come back from the dead. He was sure he was hallucinating.

 

He reached up and touched the other man’s cheeks, cradling them in his palms. Tears glistened in his hazel eyes as the other man pulled him close, letting Daehyun bury his nose into his shirt. He ran his calloused hands up and down the Omega’s back, holding the grieving man close. He knew Daehyun was shocked, confused and grieving over the death of his lover, even though he himself hadn’t approved of the relationship. A long while later, Daehyun’s sobs quieted down and he stepped back.

 

“W-what? How-Why? What are you doing here? How did you get here?”

 

The man looked down at his feet and said nothing, he _couldn’t_ say anything, regardless of the fact that he wished to.

 

“Hyung?” Daehyun prompted again, he began sensing something was wrong.

 

He reached forward only for the man to step back, but it unbalanced Daehyun and he tumbled into him, almost knocking them both to the floor. As he gripped the man’s jacket, he saw a glinting piece of metal had come loose and a silver necklace that had been tucked into the shirt had come out. Daehyun gripped the metal chip in his hands and looked into the man’s eyes. He couldn’t believe it. _A Hunter?_

 

“Hyung?”

 

The man simply reached into his pocket and pulled out two small bottles of pills. He opened Daehyun’s hands and closed them around the bottles before stepping forward and kissing Daehyun’s forehead. Without a word, he opened the front door of the apartment and stepped out into the night, disappearing into the shadows as if he was never there. Daehyun looked down at the bottles in his hands, sleep medication and antidepressants. His gaze filtered back to the closed door of his apartment, from which his twin brother had left from.

 

“Thank you, Hyung,” Daehyun whispered, “I’ve missed you.”

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

When Jungkook awoke in the morning he groggily got up to go check on Taehyung, only to literally walk into Jimin. The Omega seemed nervous and had also been going to go check on Taehyung. When they opened the door, they found Taehyung’s scent stale and a letter lying on the desk.

 

“Hoseok-hyung left one too.” Jimin whispered and Jungkook whipped around.

 

“What?”

 

“Hoseok is gone.” The two boys swung around to see Jin standing in the doorway, he pointed to the note, “he left one too, said they were going to figure this shit out with Jimin.”

 

 _Oh Jin-Hyung is pissed_ , Jungkook thought, _He never curses unless he’s pissed._

 

Jungkook took to the letter and opens it.

 

_My Jungkook,_

__

__

 

By the time you read this, I’ll be long gone, but I think you deserve to know why. I promised you I’d give you a chance and I’m not backing down from it, so you can’t back down from your promise not to follow me.

 

There’s too much at stake now to just sit back, regardless of how you see the Guild, we believe in justice and protecting the people. They are our most basic principles. To let Jimin be the scapegoat for a crime we have interpreted wrong goes against our core beliefs, regardless of him being a wolf. Gongchan was one of my closest friends, I owe it to him to see this all the way through. Perhaps it is my duty to you as your bondmate, the lack of mark aside, to tell you what I know. Gongchan was wolfborn. His mother was a bitten wolf and his father a Hunter. The Guild knows his mother was turned, but believed it to be after his birth, that idea is false. His elder brother was born with the Sight and lives in the East Woods with a Faerie Clan. His name is Dongwoo, find him and tell him what happened and that Taehyung sent you. He’ll help you.

 

Jimin is your pack, therefore I think, in a way, my responsibility also. I’m going to fix this and perhaps all of you will find it in yourselves to forgive me.

 

Stay Safe,

 

_Kim Taehyung_

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

It took two days for Hoseok and I to breach the tree line down near the town. It was exhausting and anxiety provoking as we stood at the edge, peering at the road that lead into town. It was a watched road and I knew that within minutes we would be discovered on the road and so I hardened my resolve and reached into my pack. I pulled out the shock collar and held it out around my neck, trying to motion for Hoseok to close it. He was a bit dense about it, not quite understanding until I reached over to place his hands on the back of it.

 

“I’m not putting this back on you.”

 

 _Yes, you will._ I motioned aggressively.

 

“I don’t care if they find it weird or suspicious! You don’t deserve it!”

 

“please.” It was quiet, nearly inaudible, but I felt the words leave my mouth. I felt the burn in my throat and so I tried again, barely any louder, “Please, Hoseok.”

 

He looked down for a moment before nodding, taking the collar and snapping it closed around my neck. There were tears in his eyes, no doubt he was the most sensitive out of the Pack. I reached back into my bag and pulled out a folded piece of paper and curled Hoseok’s fist around it. It was Daehyun’s address where Hoseok would stay for the time being. Hopefully Daehyun wouldn’t mind, but he was Jimin’s cousin so I doubted he’d be angry to house his cousin’s mate.

 

We began walking down the road, counting down the moments before we would be found. It didn’t take very long before a group of Hunters made their way down the road. I froze as did they once we were close enough to see each other’s features. Sungjae let out a choked sob and broke ranks. I moved forward and barely had a moment to brace myself, angling my injured arm away, before Sungjae knocked me back a step in his embrace. The other members of BTOB moved close quickly, thanking Hoseok profusely for finding me once Hoseok informed them how he had saved me.

 

“Come on, Taehyung,” Ilhoon said with a smile, “there are people who have missed you dearly, and we need to get you checked out. Then you can take a long rest in the MedCenter.”

 

I pointed towards Hoseok, taking his hand, indicating that I wanted him to come with us.

 

“You’re right, Tae,” Sungjae said, “Let’s bring him back to the Guild with us so he can give an account of what happened! And some food and a bed to rest in for tonight! And-“

 

“Now don’t get ahead of yourself, Sungjae.” Eunkwang finally spoke up, “We do not need you to come to the Guild to give a statement, how you saved Taehyung is of no importance. The fact that he is here now is what matters. We will drive you into town as thanks and drop you off at the entrance of the housing district. You have spent quite some time with Taehyung and I imagine you’ve become a bit attached. In a few days, you may come and visit him in the Guild as thanks.”

 

“Thank you.” Hoseok bowed politely and that satisfied the Hunters, no uneducated wild wolf would know such a polite action, it eased their fears as I knew it would.

 

“Come.”

 

We filed into the two cars and dropped Hoseok off at the housing district before continuing on to the Guild. Entering the building was anxiety provoking. Not long after I entered the doors, a high pitched shout was heard. I was immediately embraced by Baekhyun-Hyung and he led me down to the MedCenter. I could hear my friends complaining loudly in the adjacent hallway as we walked, all of them disappointed that they couldn’t see me, though happy I was still alive.

 

I was led through the white double doors of the MedCenter and nearly fell to my knees. I would have, if Baekhyun-Hyung hadn’t held me up. My team, _my friends_ were all bandaged up, lying in a row on the white cots, attached to machines and wires everywhere. I wanted to sob aloud, but it was impossible. I thought the worst until one of the figures moved, pushing himself up to see who had disturbed him. Jinyoung-Hyung made eye contact with me and let out a hoarse cry, reaching out towards me though he was unable to get up.

 

I ran forward, wrapping my good arm around his body, pressing him close as tears poured down our faces. His fingers tangling themselves into my shirt. We cried for our injuries, for our fears. We cried for we had missed one another and because we missed our unconscious groupmates. We cried for our ill fortune and for what we had lost. But most of all, we cried for ourselves.


	11. Just One Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung enlists help

My checkup was as uneventful as I expected. The doctors marveled at how well my injuries had been taken care of and replaced the bandages, giving me pain medication and rabies shots, though I knew my wolves didn’t have rabies. Then again, it _had_ been Yoongi who bit me, so you never really know with him.

 

Jinyoung-Hyung refused to let me go back to the dorm to sleep, demanding that I stay by his side so he could watch over me and honestly? I didn’t want to go back into that empty room either. I felt guilty. My whole being was filled with guilt. I had let them fall into a trap and then abandoned them, left them to suffer and die from their injuries. I was a _traitor_ now. But I swore I’d make it up to them. Find the true killer so that BamBam would be avenged as well. It was my duty to them.

 

Jinyoung-Hyung had his arm around me as I laid my head on his chest. I was curled into his side, finding a comfort I hadn’t realized I’d missed. I’d been so wrapped up in Jungkook and his pack that I had forgotten the warmth of my family. The steady beat of heart monitors echoed around the room, a hollow sound that dug deep into the void in our hearts. Five monitors beeping when there should have been six. How we were going to break the news to them when they awoke, I did not know. I worried for Mark, he had practically raised Bammie, considering him to be a little brother. And Yugyeom who had been BamBam’s closest companion.

 

The doors opened and as I pretended to sleep. Through the dim lighting of the room, I saw a figure slide quietly into the room. He moved over towards one of the beds for a number of seconds before leaving once again as if he was never there. I sat up slightly, as to not disturb Junyoung-hyung. It had been Sandeul’s bed that the man had gone to and so I settled back down. _Probably a friend hoping that Sandeul would awaken or at least to pay respects to him before his next shift._

 

_“God, I need water.”_

 

The rough, quiet voice nearly made me jump out of my skin. I quickly got up, believing for a moment that I had simply imagined it before I heard the voice again.

 

“Is anyone there?” The voice was hoarse and excitement bled into my veins.

 

I hopped out of bed and walked over to the other beds, stopping at each one to see which one of my companions had woken up. To my surprise, it was Jackson-hyung. The muscular boy looked frail in his bed and he grinned at me when I looked down at him. He winced when his smile cracked his dry lips, but his eyes still twinkled with joy. I smiled brightly and squeezed his hand tightly before rushing to the living quarters of the nurses.

 

I aggressively began shaking the first one closest to the door. She woke with a start, worried that something had happened, but upon seeing my smile, she seemed to calm down. I dragged her back over to Jackson and she let out a joyful noise.

 

“You’ve done well, Taehyunggie! Please go wake up the other nurses and then maybe we can let you and Jinyoung-ssi spend some time with your friend.”

 

I nodded eagerly and rushed to pull all the others out into the main room to check on Jackson-hyung. Soon all the lights were on and the room was bustling. Jinyoung-hyung and I were moved to sit beside Jackson-hyung as the nurses bustled around him. Members from other groups came by to welcome Jackson-hyung back and he soaked up all the attention.

 

Telling him of BamBam’s passing took a toll on him and many tears were shed for hours, but he was determined not to mourn for long. As we sat there together once everyone had gone in order to let us rest, the topic of what had happened came up.

 

“So, this Park Jimin has a pack too.” Jinyoung-hyung growled.

 

“I wonder if they know what he’s done?”

 

“Of course, they do, what if they helped him?”

 

I thought it was time to step in, I took out my Database and opened up to the notes and began typing. They paused the conversation to wait for my input.

 

_I heard the higher-ups mention that there might have been foul play involved. I mean think about it, no one had ever heard of a Park Jimin before this. Why would Gongchan have known? Besides, we don’t know if he actually wrote that note._

 

“Impossible,” Jinyoung-hyung said, “who would go after Gongchan and Sandeul? That’s crazy, this Park Jimin wolf is the one who needs to be stopped.”

 

Jackson-hyung on the other hand thought for a moment before speaking, “Regardless if Park Jimin killed Gongchan, he and his pack still killed BamBam. That alone is now reason enough to go after them. I heard they took you, Tae,” Jackson-hyung placed his hand over mine, “You don’t have to go and fight this time.”

 

“Jackson is right,” Jinyoung-hyung said kindly, “we’d rather you stay here. The wounds inside take longer to heal.”

 

I felt frustrated. I wasn’t saying these things because I was traumatized, but I knew it must have seemed that way. I sighed and looked down, my friends immediately moved forward to comfort me.

 

“You should go out, see your friends.” Jinyoung-hyung said softly, “It does you no good to be in here with me, I have Jackson now. The two of us will heal together, go and heal with your friends. They’ve missed you dearly.”

 

I nodded and after a few more hugs, I left the MedCenter. I knew I needed to find someone to listen to me and I hoped I was making a wise choice. I made my way over to BTOB’s living quarters, knocking because I did not have clearance to get into the rooms of a higher-ranking group. The door opened swiftly and I was face to face with Sungjae’s hyung, Ilhoon. Though we were not close friends, he gave me a tight hug and quickly called for Sungjae.

 

“TAEHYUNG!” He screeched and my God I never thought I’d miss his psychotic yelling.

 

I embraced him tightly before dragging him out towards VIXX’s room. As Sungjae unlocked the door, I found Hyuk sitting on their couch, head in his hands.He looked up in shock at seeing us there, but I was in a rush and didn't give him a moment to breathe. Sungjae pulled Hyuk up and I dragged them back to the empty GOT7 dorm. They looked elated and confused and after a long embrace and tears, I sat them both down and began typing.

 

I showed them what I had showed my hyungs and for a moment I expected them to turn up their noses, but Hyuk surprised me. He looked… relieved? I couldn’t fathom why.

 

“Foul play, huh?” Hyuk nodded for a moment before continuing, “Honestly I knew that there was no way Gongchan knew Jimin, it just seemed like such a longshot you know? And I mean an Omega killing a Hunter? That’s unprecedented!”

 

“I know right- hey? Park Jimin is an Omega?” Sungjae narrowed his eyes at Hyuk, as did I.

 

How the Hell did he know about that? The only reason I knew that was because I knew Jimin. Hyuk paled and froze, saying nothing. Sungjae pulled out his gun and pointed it straight at his best friend’s face. Hyuk jumped up and held up his hands in surrender.

 

“What the Hell do you know Sanghyuk.” Sungjae’s voice was low and laced with fury, “Don’t you dare try and lie to us.”

 

“An assignment! I swear! I just met him over an assignment! That’s all!”

 

“You’re _lying_.” Sungjae clicked off the safety, ready to fire.

 

“ _Okay_ so I met him a couple times after the assignment was over, but he’s harmless!”

 

It was my turn to stand up and I raised my fist, decking it right across my friend’s face. Hyuk was thrown off balance and his back hit the arm of the couch with a loud BANG. He let out a sharp cry and raised his hand to clutch his cheek where it was already flushed with red, a bruise was more than likely. He raised his opposing arm to block the rain of hits I was pouring down on him until Sungjae stepped up, wrapping his arms around my middle and pulling me back. He pushed my into a chair and thrust writng materials back in my hand and I glared furiously.

 

_You knew it couldn’t be him yet you let us go out to be slaughtered?!_

 

“No! No, it’s not like that! Please hear me out! I’m your friend, after everything we’ve been through, just hear me out.”

 

Sungjae lowered his weapon and the tension dissipated. We all sat back down and Hyuk began talking.

 

“That’s how we knew he was from the mountains, you know. I was the one to check him out, befriend him to make sure that he was no threat. Shit, he doesn’t even know I’m a Hunter and he thinks I don’t know he’s a wolf. He’s my friend, the kid wouldn’t hurt a fly.”

 

_I know._

 

They looked at me and I began to explain the truth of where I had been before coming back here. They sat in silence as they read. I felt anxious. _Would they turn me in? Go after the Pack? Or God! Would they just kill me here?_

 

“So, when do we start?” Sungjae asked, “I mean, we could always go now, but that all depends if we let Hongbin in on it- what?”

 

Hyuk and I stared at Sungjae, jaws dropped and eyes wide. Sungjae was on his feet and ready to go- though to where I was not sure. He looked back at us, just as confused as the two of us.

 

“Start what?” Hyuk croaked, “Aren’t you angry at us?”

 

“Furious, blindsided by my own best friends, _BUT_ ,” Sungjae gave us a small smile, “if there really is foul play involved and you’re sure Jimin is innocent, then we can’t just sit back and do nothing. I mean,” He looked down at us, “BamBam and Gongchan are gone, Sandeul in a coma, even I can see how much Hongbin is suffering- maybe we can prevent just one more needless death.”

 

_They’ll kill us for treason you know, for protecting the wolves and betraying members of the Guild._

 

“Then maybe we’ll actually die for something.” Hyuk murmured.

 

Sungjae nodded, “So you say your Hoseok guy is talking to Daehyun now?” I nodded, “So we need to figure out why Sandeul isn’t waking up. Even the nurses can’t find out why, he’s healed enough to do so.”

 

 _I know just the kid to help us out._ Sungjae and I looked pointedly at Hyuk.

 

“Really? _HIM?”_


	12. Blue Blossom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And piece by piece, the investigation begins to take a real form
> 
>  
> 
> And Jungkook receives startling information from a Seer

“Are you sure about this Hyung?”

 

“Minhyuk-ah, my favorite little brother-”

 

“I’m your _only little brother_.”

 

“Rocky, please,” Hyuk placed his hand on his younger sibling’s shoulder, “Do it for me, you’re a nurse in training, you’re the only one we can trust with this.”

 

“The other ASTRO members won’t get involved?”

 

“Not unless you choose to do so, please Rocky, just let us know all the people who go over to Sandeul’s bed. Just you know, don’t let them see you… And overnight too!” Hyuk pleaded.

 

“You owe me.”

 

Hyuk walked back over to us with a big “thumbs up” and a wry smile. Sungjae and I both knew he was less than pleased to involve his younger brother and to be completely honest, I was mildly surprised he had gone through with asking him to help us. Minhyuk was the kind of kid who asked for reasons behind every action, except those of his hyung. Though it proved to be quite a difficulty (especially to the trainers and Jinwoo), for once I was grateful for the kid. I hoped that the Healer-in-training wouldn’t end up being punished for our choices in the end.

 

Waiting for night to fall was our best option. We wouldn’t know anything until tomorrow morning about Sandeul, but we also couldn’t just sit back and do nothing. So, what were we supposed to do? We wanted to find out the truth but without the slightest clue on how to do so. Hoseok was with Daehyun, Rocky was going to watch over Sandeul tonight- it was a start, but we still couldn’t figure out what a next step would be. So as night fell, the three of us fell into a fitful sleep in the GOT7 dormitory.

 

******************************************

 

Hoseok double- _triple_ checked the paper in his hands to make sure he had the correct address. As he knocked on the door, he felt a sense of nervousness, not only was this the last wolf to see Gongchan alive that night but his Omega’s _cousin_. He couldn’t fuck up, what if Daehyun thought he was a useless Beta who couldn’t take care of Jiminnie? What if-

 

“Who are you?” The door opened and a tall blonde wolf-born with almond-shaped eyes with deep eye bags and puffy lips leaned against the threshold of his apartment. He could scent that the man was an Omega, but it’s safe to say that Hoseok was intimidated as if Daehyun were an Alpha.

 

“My name is Hoseok,” He felt proud that his voice wasn’t shaking, though, on the inside, it was quite a different story, “I’m your cousin’s Beta.”

 

The Omega bent over to sniff at Hoseok’s collar and Hoseok tried to keep himself as still as possible. _I have to make a good impression_ was his only thought. A moment later Daehyun stood back up straight. He gave a small satisfied smile and opened the door all the way to let Hoseok inside.

 

Daehyun walked to the kitchen to grab water for the two while Hoseok made himself comfortable on the couch. Daehyun set the drinks down on the coffee table before taking a seat and folding his hands in his lap. Hoseok couldn’t help but compare how similar Daehyun was to his Jimin. Same puffy lips and eyes. His build looked as if he had tried to put as much muscle on his naturally soft body as he possibly could- which wasn’t too much considering he was an Omega, but Jimin had done the same.

 

“What brings you here?” Daehyun seemed tired, his emotions drained and Hoseok felt bad for pushing this on him as well.

 

“I don’t want to pull open old wounds, but It’s about what happened to the Hunters, specifically Gongchan.”

 

Daehyun laughed humorlessly, "You don't want to open old wounds, huh? What happened is none of your business,  _Gongchan_  is none of your damn business you disrespectful  _mutt_."

 

"Please, Daehyun, if you would just listen to me-"

 

“Get out.” Daehyun snarled, “I don’t want you prying into what does not concern you. Get out and don’t come back.”

 

Hoseok stayed seated and outwardly calm, “They’re blaming Jimin for the murder.”

 

Daehyun froze. He had been standing, prepared to toss the disrespectful Beta right out of his home, but when he had said that the hunters’ blamed _Jimin_ , he couldn’t believe it. _Jimin_ had cuddled with him that _whole night_. He was innocent, what could have possibly sent the Hunters after his cousin?

 

“A note had Jimin’s name written on it.” Hoseok’s voice broke Daehyun out of his stupor and the Omega slowly sat back down, “They found a note in his hand with Jimin’s name on it. We have cause to believe that he was framed.”

 

“We?”

 

“My friend, Taehyung, is Bonded to our pack’s youngest Alpha. His group was the one that was sent to kill Jimin.”

 

*************************************************

 

Jungkook clutched Taehyung’s note close to his chest as he trekked through the woods. Jungkook, Jimin, and Namjoon had decided to follow Taehyung’s instructions and travel to the East Wood to find Dongwoo’s Clan. It had taken all day and night to arrive at the wood, but considering they moved in their wolf-forms, it was not nearly as long of a trek than if they had walked. It was not long that the three wolves were surrounded by several figures.

 

“Wolves? In the East Wood?” The blonde Faerie tsked, “Not a very smart choice I’d say.”

 

“Oh, stuff it, Namu!” A tall, lanky redhead knocked the other over with a burst of magic, “Sorry about him, no idea where his manners have gone. The name’s Sungyeol, what’s your problem?”

 

“Why do you always assume people have problems, hyung!” The loveliest of the Faerie boys moved closer, “Perhaps they are not even searching for us?”

 

“We’re looking for a Seer,” Jungkook found his voice and stood up to the quarreling Fae, “His name is Dongwoo.”

 

Sungyeol’s eyes narrowed, “And what is your business with Dongwoo?”

 

“We bring news about his brother, Gongchan, from his friend Kim Taehyung,” Namjoon said tightly.

 

“From Taehyunggie?” The pretty Faerie said, “Follow us. Any friend of our TaeTae deserves an audience at the very least.”

 

Meeting Dongwoo and the Faerie Clan was much more frightening than Jungkook had anticipated. The underground caves where the Fae resided always felt suffocating to Jungkook like he couldn’t breathe. He was a wolf who craved the open forest, and he felt as if it was only he who was struggling.

 

The three wolves were brought into a brightly lit section. It was open, and the brown tree roots made a beautiful picture. They twisted around in intricate patterns, some even sprouted leaves and flowers. The room was illuminated by fires in the roots, flames that didn’t seem to burn. There were small orbs of fire scattered around the room, floating and pulsing in time with each other. It was as if they pulsed to that of a heartbeat. A small-eyed man stood in front of them, quickly flanked by the three Fae who had brought them. He stepped forward with a broad smile, embracing Namjoon tightly.

 

“Kim Namjoon! It’s been much too long!”

 

“Sunggyu! My Gods, I’ve missed you! Jin as well, he apologizes for not coming with us. Had I known our journey would lead to you, I would have brought him.”

 

“Oh, it’s no matter, not a problem. I trust Woohyun, Sungyeol and Myungsoo were not too abrasive?” The Faerie that they had called “Namu” looked down and shuffled his feet.

 

“The trees told me you came for Dongwoo, yes?”

 

“We have, is it possible that we meet with him as soon as possible? This is a serious matter.”

 

He turned to one of the doorways where two Faeries led the Seer out, and Jungkook nearly shrieked. Dongwoo had a lovely mop of brown hair and a toned body, but Jungkook couldn’t fathom how. The Seer’s eyes were sewn shut and though Jungkook had heard the tales, he had never actually seen it for himself. It felt very ironic to him that those who see the most in the world are cursed to never see with their own two eyes. Dongwoo’s face turned towards Jungkook and he could not suppress a shiver. It was said that once a Seer had been discovered, their eyes were torn out by either themselves or those around them. It was a horrific practice that left no benefit towards the Seer himself.

 

“My parents pulled them.” His voice was like wind chimes, impish and musical, “I was seven, though I believe it was somewhat more traumatizing for Gongchan than it was for me. But that is not important; I have been expecting you.”

 

“We come with news-”

 

“About my dongsaeng’s passing, yes. I saw it, though I cannot give you all the answers you seek.”

 

“And why not?” Jungkook’s tone was bratty and furious, “They’ll _kill_ Jimin! Don’t you want your brother to get justice?”

 

The Seer reached out and yanked the mouthy Alpha close, foreheads almost touching. Jungkook could barely suppress another shiver, but he was much too angry to do anything but snarl. Dongwoo pressed the palm of one hand to Jungkook’s forehead for a moment before stepping away with a wicked smile.

 

“Blood is thicker than water, my friends.” Dongwoo said, “And envy the deadliest of sins. The Guild will not protect those whom they deem to be traitors, you know. And your Claim and his friends will be at the top of that list if they are found out.” His clipped tone softened, “He is my friend too, I wish him anything but harm. If it comes down to it, we will stand beside you and your Pack. For Gongchan’s sake as well as Taehyung’s and his band of renegade Hunters.”

 

Jungkook was not permitted to stay and participate in the discussion afterward with the Faeries. He was told by the pretty one, Myungsoo, that he was too disrespectful to go and Namjoon agreed. Jungkook was informed that Faeries were very easily angered and that any form of disrespect would not be tolerated. Honestly, Jungkook was too angry to care about, as he had put it- “The Fae’s too delicate feelings that are not the priority right now”- which promptly got him put on time out.

 

As he sat on one of the benches outside the main hall (the seats were roots and Jungkook thought it was the coolest thing he had seen there, besides the fires on other branches that somehow didn’t burn.) when a hand fell on his shoulder. He looked up to see Dongwoo take the seat beside him. The stitched eyes still bothered him greatly and couldn’t fathom how it hadn’t upset Jimin or Namjoon- let alone Taehyung, but he figured he’d ask Tae about it later.

 

“I’ve seen many things, several outcomes of this conflict. They are not all hopeless- but those all hang in the balance of decisions made by Taehyung’s friends. I will tell you this,” He took Jungkook’s hand lightly in his own, opening the young Alpha’s palm and a delicate blue flower bloomed, settling in his hand, “blood will be spilled. We can only have faith in our friends now.” His grip turned to iron, the petals seemed to bleed- blue color streaking between his fingers to leave a crimson-stained bud, “Do not be blinded by your own emotions, Jeon Jungkook, or you will be their undoing.”

 

And for the first time in his young life, as he clutched the blue blossom in his hands, Jungkook felt truly helpless.


	13. Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story continues.............

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I didn't update last week and I am sorry for that. I don't like to just go MIA without explaining why, so I will now. 
> 
> I had final's last week and then had to fly home from college and the plan was to update on Monday. However, on Monday all of us in the KPOP community were hit with such a tragedy of Jonghyun's passing. I have been part of the KPOP community for a long time and SHINee has held a place in my heart of one of the most influential KPOP groups out there. They have had such an impact on the style of KPOP music today and had the biggest impact on bringing KPOP overseas (they caused it to explode in Japan) and I spent a lot of time grieving rather than writing. 
> 
> My family (my mother is actually psycho) went off on me as well for no reason and I got very sick due to stress. Thankfully, I am all better now and am going to absolutely BINGE WATCH Mix-Nine, The Uni+ and actually watch the Stray Kids Final Episode (Felix and Chan are my loves and Jeongin is my B A B Y)
> 
> I am going on another trip tomorrow, but I have been actively writing the next chapter, so I should have that up next week (WiFi in Florida willing) Thank you all for your patience and I hope you had a fantastic Christmas!

That night as everyone slept, Minhyuk waited in the shadows of the Infirmary. It was cold, and Minhyuk had wished he’d brought a jacket like Eunwoo had suggested when he told him he would be taking the night shift at the MedCenter.

 

 _This is why Hyung is Hyung._ He thought, and though he wished to get up- he had promised his older brother he’d wait. At half-past one in the morning, Minhyuk snapped.

 

“Screw this.” He muttered.

 

For _hours_ all he heard was Jackson’s obnoxious snoring and was losing his mind. He couldn’t fathom why he had agreed to his annoying and _pushy_ older brother’s demand that he stay awake _all night long_ to watch a _coma patient_. Especially when he was going to have training in the morning- actual physical training with his group and not in the MedCenter. The stocky teenager stood up from the floor and brushed his knees, trying to get the feeling back into his legs.

 

Without warning, the door creaked open slowly, and Rocky froze. He stood up slowly and didn’t dare breathe as he hid in the dark corner facing Sandeul’s bed. The man who walked in was tall and slight. A dark hood covered him, but Minhyuk could have sworn he knew him. He seemed familiar in the delicate way he walked, the sure way he carried himself.

 

Rocky watched as the man made his way to Sandeul’s bed. Long tan fingers decorated with the silver rings of higher rank traced Sandeul’s cheek. For a moment, Minhyuk believed the man to be paying respects to his friend, that he had just gotten off of patrol- but he was sorely mistaken. The figure reached into his pocket and pulled out a syringe, a cloudy white liquid inside. The man injected it into the IV, and Minhyuk heard Sandeul give out a soft groan.

 

“Sleep well, Sandeul. You know I just wish there was another alternative.” His voice was soft and high, like bells. Rocky knew that voice- the one that reminded him of music, but Gods, he just couldn’t place it.

 

Minhyuk knew, however, that whatever his older-brother-and-co. had gotten themselves into was very very bad. He had stayed the night in hopes that he’d have nothing to report and stray the three older boys away from whatever scent they were sniffing so that they would stay out of trouble, but now? As Rocky watched the figure leave he felt his internal resolve harden. Yes, Han Minhyuk A.K.A “Rocky” was barely certified as a menial agent. Yes, his group had only gone on one field mission thus far and had only been official for nearly _nearly_ a month, but that still made him an _official_ Guild Hunter, and a hunter’s job was to protect. Sandeul had once been his best friend and group member Moonbin’s primary mentor. He was family. And Rocky _never_ let down his family.

*****************************************

 

“So? Did you see someone?”

 

“Who was it?”

 

“Did he try to hurt Sandeul?”

 

An exhausted Minhyuk was bombarded with questions the moment he set foot outside the MedCenter. He waved them off for a moment as he stumbled down the halls to the top basement level where his group's housing unit was located. He was, as expected, trailed by us three boys who, I believe, strongly resembled that of a group of lost puppies. Upon coming to a stop at the door marked ASTRO, Minhyuk paused before unlocking the unit. He turned to face his brother, Sungjae, and I.

 

“There was someone there, a man. He was injecting Sandeul with a substance to keep him under. Look,” Rocky crossed his arms, “I don’t know what kind of trouble you’re looking for and to be frank, it doesn’t matter, but whoever that man was last night- he had rings. Rings of high rank, at the very least at BTOB and VIXX level. Be cautious. Tomorrow night I’ll find out who he is, for now, I’m going to try for a half hour of sleep before I have training.”

 

“Wait, _tomorrow?”_ Hyuk choked.

 

“Uh, yeah? I mean I’m up to help. _We_ can help.”

 

“But you don’t even know what you’re getting yourself into.” Sungjae placed his hand lightly on Rocky’s shoulder.

 

“I know enough,” the younger retorted, “Someone is keeping Sandeul-hyung in a coma- that’s all I need to know, and that’s all I’m going to face. Whatever else you’ve gotten yourselves mixed up in isn’t my business. I’ll see you around.”

 

He closed the door gently on us older boys, and we looked at each other in shock. I was impressed with Rocky’s willingness to help us. He would make a true hunter one day, I just knew it. Hyuk, however, looked like he was on the brink of a mental breakdown. It was painfully obvious he wanted Minhyuk as far from the issue at hand as possible, and the fact that his younger brother was putting his mind and energy into helping us was the exact opposite of what Hyuk had promised his mother- to take care of his younger brother.

 

On the other hand, I felt that Minhyuk was old enough to make his own decisions and I was not about to say no to a little help. If anything Minhyuk was out of the bigger issue. He didn’t know why we needed to know if Sandeul was being kept under and didn’t know what our aim was- he would be commended for weeding out a traitor, he had nothing to fear.

“So what next?” Sungjae asked, causing Hyuk and me to roll our eyes.

 

“We go to find Jung Daehyun and Hoseok obviously. It’s a wonder we even let you into our crime-fighting group.”

 

“I’ll have you know I am a _valuable_ asset you oversized Banshee!”

 

******************************************

 

Hoseok gently dried the cups that Daehyun was washing. A soft blue towel in hand as he looked out the kitchen window to the busy streets below. It was mid-afternoon on his second day in town, and Hoseok felt a deep sense of nostalgia. He watched students heading back to their classes and workers back to their jobs after a nice long lunch break. Hoseok once had a life like that, one where he had believed he’d marry Kim Sejong, the pretty girl in his class.

 

Back when Hoseok was Human.

 

“You’ve been washing that mug for nearly five minutes now,” Daehyun jerked Hoseok out of his thoughts, “everything alright?”

 

“Yeah just… It’s not important anymore.”

 

“I know how you feel, or rather I know someone who knows how you feel.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

The tall Omega reached over and took the cup from Hoseok’s hand and leaned against the island counter, tossing the ceramic piece in the air before catching it again. Hoseok in turn leaned against the sink, arms crossed. Daehyun had been fairly unhelpful, not that it was entirely his fault. Hoseok had learned that Daehyun and Gongchan had an affair of sorts going on and simply a repeated version of events that happened the night of Gongchan’s murder. But anything Daehyun knew could be helpful, and so Hoseok settled down for another while of listening.

 

“My twin brother was born a human, you know. He was always jealous and cold towards most of the Pack. He didn’t know it at the time, but when he was to turn nineteen, the Pack would have given him the option to be Changed, but it’s not like it matters now- he left when he was sixteen.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I suppose depending on who you hear the story from the reason changes and to be honest, I don’t even know who to believe. Was Hyung really trying to kill those pups? Or was Jimin simply there at the wrong time? It’s not so simple.”

 

“Jimin was there?”

 

Daehyun stopped spinning the cup.

 

“You could say it was Jimin’s fault that Hyung was excommunicated.”


	14. Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first installment of Taekwoon's story

Spring was always Taekwoon’s favorite season, though one often couldn’t tell. He was always so distant from the pack, his posture and expressions intimidating to even the bravest of wolves. But Taekwoon was no wolf, merely the one in a thousand chance of a human being born to a pair of wolves, and he was by no means proud of that statement. Taekwoon had always longed to be like his twin brother, Daehyun, and the rest of the pack. He dreamt of shifting into a different skin and going on long runs through the woods, the feeling of wind and speed; but most of all Taekwoon only wanted to feel like he belonged.

 

He grew up as the only human in a pack of 30 wolves and was reminded daily that he was different. Even at a young age all the pups would go out to play and leave Taekwoon behind, whether or not they played a game of hide and seek and abandoned Taekwoon to count to a hundred while they all sniggered and ran off, or simply ignored him, Taekwoon was constantly reminded that he was different. 

 

And so he changed as he grew. The wide-eyed child who smiled, laughed and tried hard to please evolved into nearly the complete opposite. Taekwoon became quiet and reserved, so soft-spoken that many of the pack had forgotten what he sounded like. His eyes became piercing and judging, his tall height and growing muscle mass did little to make the human any more approachable. 

 

Those who are Wolfborn, Human, Kitsune Kind, Faerie, Vampire, Angelkind and others are all similar in a critical way: They all make assumptions based on what they see without taking the time to learn. And thus rumors spread. 

 

Whispers began, starting from the pups and moving upwards. Taekwoon himself may have lacked the same noise sensitivity, but he was no fool. He knew the rumors about him, how when he was born his humanness was not the only flaw, he had lacked basic emotions or variations about him wanting to eat misbehaving children. Parents had no shame and used that rumor to their advantage, breaking not only Taekwoon’s heart but Daehyun’s as well. 

 

As the years had gone by, Daehyun had grown out of his childish tendencies to abandon and ignore his brother. He began to confide in Taekwoon, spend time with him and defend him from whatever rumor he heard. Therefore, Taekwoon began to reciprocate. In private, Taekwoon was prone to soft laughter and witty jokes that never failed to surprise Daehyun. They became brothers in every sense of the word.

 

Yet, the atmosphere towards Taekwoon darkened day after day. Even their parents began to avoid their oldest son, preferring Daehyun quite loudly to all who could hear. Some nights, Taekwoon refused to go home, and that was how he first met Hakyeon.

 

Hakyeon was a Hunter in training at the time and had strayed too far from his post, getting lost in the forest alone and nervous. He was Cha Hakyeon- maybe not the bravest Hunter, but by far the most resourceful in his group, he was a shoe-in to become the leader at the next meeting with the training staff. That was if he hadn’t royally fucked it up by getting lost in Wolf Woods. Dark was falling, and the trees looked daunting, Hakyeon was getting very nervous very fast. 

 

Leaves crunched underfoot, and Hakyeon whipped around pulling the trigger without thought, the silencer was screwed on tight, and only the sharp whiz of the bullet cutting air was heard. A loud yelp broke through the night air, and Hakyeon stepped slowly and quietly towards the sound. 

 

Taekwoon had been taking his time going to the clearing he liked to spend his nights in. Daehyun often came with him, but Taekwoon had begun to refuse him coming as a wolf named Moon Jongup would usually follow. Jongup was from a neighboring Pack where several of the young wolves were planning to split off, and he was courting Daehyun to join them. Daehyun had been taking his time in responding as he was unwilling to leave his introverted twin.

 

On this particular night, Taekwoon weaved through the trees only to come upon another teenager. He looked ethereal in the moonlight, Taekwoon wanted to get closer, it had been a long time since he met anyone new. Unfortunately, the other boy was not as curious, and when Taekwoon accidentally startled him, a sharp pain hit his arm. Taekwoon cursed and gripped his arm where thankfully the bullet had not gone through but had grazed it, leaving a cut in its wake.

 

“What the actual fuck was that?” Taekwoon seethed, “It hurt! Gods!”

 

“My name is Cha Hakyeon, Hunter under the Guild of Busan. If you shift- I will shoot. Put your hands in the air and submit to the law.”

 

Taekwoon rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, “I’m not a wolf, _genius_ , I’m human.”

 

“Prove it.”

 

“And how the Hell do I do that? How do _you_ prove to _me_ that _you’re_ a human?”

 

Hakyeon stopped for a moment, “W-Well I’m from the Mountain District and well… I just am! Why are you questioning me?!”

 

Taekwoon sat down, leaning back against the tree, “If I were a wolf, I’d probably have killed you for shooting at me. Look at my arm; I’m not even healing.”

 

Hakyeon cautiously moved forward, flicking on his pocket flashlight and aiming it at the other boy’s arm. It was bleeding steadily, but not particularly bad and like he had said- it was not healing. Hakyeon spurred into action. He pulled out a clean bandage from the pouch at his waist and took out his water bottle. He took the boy’s arm lightly and washed water over the wound to clean it before wrapping it up tightly to keep out a possible infection.

 

Taekwoon curiously watched the boy bandage his arm, a small smile gracing his lips. Up close, Taekwoon was able to study the new boy’s features. Golden skin, pursed lips, honey brown eyes and smooth black hair that fell into them. He was the most beautiful thing Taekwoon had ever seen, and he was smitten.

 

“My name is Taekwoon.” 

 

It took a moment for Hakyeon to respond as he was immersed in his task, but once the bandage was tied off, he sat back on his knees.

 

“My apologies for, uh, shooting you.” Hakyeon scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

 

“It’s fine,” Taekwoon said with a soft smile, “I’d have shot at me too.”

 

And thus it began. 

 

After directing Hakyeon out of the woods that night, they began to meet often, once every three nights- sometimes even closer. They fell slowly, but deeply. As the weeks passed, kisses were shared beneath the moon. Bodies entwined together on the forest floor, two souls becoming one. They were in love, and Daehyun could smell it.

 

He had seen his brother sneak out at night and have him come home smelling of a strange man, the same one every time. Taekwoon never told Daehyun who he was seeing, but it was obvious that the man was special. Taekwoon would smile around Daehyun more, and they were closer as brothers. Unfortunately, the smell of a stranger- a non-wolf one at that- caused suspicions to fester and grow within the Pack. Their distrust of the human became more apparent the longer he smelled like Hakyeon. 

 

And one young Omega became a little too curious.

 

As the two men lay in the grass, looking at the twinkling stars through the tree branches, they were blissfully unaware of their visitor. Hakyeon had his head on Taekwoon’s chest, his gun lying haphazardly to the side. 

 

“You should come back with me.” The tan boy murmured, “They wouldn’t have to know anything, you could join and never be an outsider again.”

 

“I could,” Taekwoon’s voice was contemplative.

 

“My assignment out here ends tomorrow night. I don’t want to leave you. I don’t know what I would do.”

 

“I would follow you anywhere, Yeonnie, I really would, but I don’t think I could abandon Daehyun like that.”

 

Hakyeon took his hands in his, “Meet me here tomorrow night, give me your answer then. Hey,” He looked into Taekwoon’s eyes, “We’ll make this work, the Guild be damned.”

 

Jimin’s eyes widened, and he raced off. He couldn’t believe what he had heard. He had heard the rumors of Taekwoon being a curse to the Pack, but now that he had seen him with a Hunter- _Taekwoon MUST be turning them in. Directing the Hunters to the village. There was no other explanation, right?_ Unknown to Jimin, the two had heard his hasty retreat.

 

“Did you hear that?” Hakyeon shot up, fingers closed around his gun.

 

“Oh Gods,” Taekwoon paled, “It was a Pack member, it had to be!” He began to panic, getting up quickly and his hands pulling at his hair, “They’re going to find out, they’re going to kill us.”

 

“Hey, hey, calm down,” Hakyeon pressed his palms to Takwoon’s chest, “I won’t let them hurt you.”  
“I have to go back.”

 

“Okay, I’ll head back to base.” He pressed a sweet kissed to Taekwoon’s lips, “If you don’t show up here tomorrow night, I’ll come and find you. I won’t let anyone hurt you.”

 

Taekwoon moved quickly through the forest, his old shoes pounding against the dirt at a frantic pace. His breath came short and ragged as he pushed his limits, desperately trying to get to the wolf who was spying before word could spread. When he broke the tree-line, Taekwoon keeled over, hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. He looked up through sweaty black bangs to see his brother’s silhouette in the moonlight, his hand on the shoulder of a smaller figure. 

 

Taekwoon pushed forward.


	15. Whisper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of Taekwoon's story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I actually have a twitter if you guys want to ask me questions about Speechless, just wanna rant about feels or anything else, have any questions about any groups or how to get into a new group (I'm a KPOP veteran so I am basically an encyclopedia, I know over 200 Boy Groups alone), or want any fic recs, etc. So my twitter is @simmons404 if you want to chat about A N Y T H I N G
> 
>    
> Also, I'm sure you all have heard about BTS Outcast right? (If not, go check it out on Twitter, it's so fun) I wanted to know if you would like it if I put up some One Shots related to it? As in my own interpretations of what Jimin, Jungkook, and Namjoon go through on their side. Of course, all credit goes to @flirtaus since OUTCAST belongs to her, but yeah, just let me know on twitter if you'd like that!

“-Just go back to bed, alright? I’ll handle it.” Daehyun ushered the pup away and turned to his panicked twin.

 

He stepped forward, meeting Taekwoon and throwing his arms around him. Daehyun buried his nose into his brother’s neck and curled his fingers through his hair. Slowly Taekwoon wrapped his arms gently around the trembling Omega, holding him firmly to his chest. After a few moments, Daehyun stepped back and glared furiously at his brother, throwing light punches at his chest.

 

“What the Hell were you thinking?” He whisper-shouted, “Do you have any idea what would have happened if I hadn’t got up to look for you?” Taekwoon hung his head, “If he had run into anyone else- I don’t even want to imagine what they’d do to you!”

 

“I’m sorry, I know I should have been more careful.”

 

“More _careful?”_ Daehyun said incredulously, “If you want to go out there and fall in love or expand your horizons, that’s fine! I’m happy you’ve found someone, I really am, but are you even _thinking_ right now? About the consequences?”

 

Taekwoon let out a huff and looked away, obviously very annoyed with the way the conversation was progressing. _Of course_ he was thinking about the consequences! He knew the risk, but Hakyeon was _different_. He didn’t care about the Pack, all he cared about was how he felt about Taekwoon, and Taekwoon _knew_ it for a fact.

 

“Are you _fucking with me right now?_ You’re acting like this is all some inconvenience,” Daehyun couldn’t help the snarl that curled his lips over sharp canines, “It sure as Hell will be _when we’re all dead_ because of your Hunter boyfriend!”

 

“He’s not here about that; he doesn’t care about the Pack, he’s never asked for anything more than our feelings. Look,” Taekwoon took Daehyun’s hands in his, “I will never let anyone hurt you, I swear it. He loves me, and I love him, I-I think I might leave with him.”

 

Daehyun was quiet for a moment, mulling it all over in his head. He knew how much feeling loved and accepted meant to his brother; he knew how much he struggled. He sure as Hell didn’t trust a Hunter, but he did trust Taekwoon and Taekwoon’s judgment.

 

“The pups are going to the river tomorrow morning to bathe, take my shift, and we can just go to bed, alright?” Daehyun sighed, but when he looked up to his brother, he saw the brightest smile he could ever remember seeing on his face.

“Thank you.” Taekwoon kissed his cheek before walking into the house, and Daehyun thought that if it meant he could see his brother happy for the first time, truly, truly happy- then maybe it was all worth keeping a little secret.

 

When morning struck, Taekwoon headed out early. He had woken up and packed a bag, almost positive he would meet Hakyeon and leave with him. A smile on his face, he met up with a Beta, Kihyun, and an Omega named Jimin in the late afternoon. Jimin had his eyes fixed on Taekwoon, and it unnerved the tall human greatly. He shook it off as the three of them headed down to the river, six pups trailing after them with great energy. When they made it to the banks, they all split up, taking charge of two pups each.

 

Taekwoon was watching over two pups, a shy and cautious Jeongin and his littermate Jeonghoon, a rambunctious pup who didn’t listen. The two shifted and began to play a bit on the river bank. Taekwoon sat back, allowing the two to have their fun before they actually had to wash their pelts. He smiled at them, leaning against one of the trees, skin absorbing the warm sunlight. It was something he would never begin to understand, how one moment the air is filled with peals of laughter and the next, terrified screams.

 

He leaped forward to see the two pups clinging to a log, much farther into the center than they should have been. They were both quite young, less than seven years old, and had never learned to swim as it was not necessary for their Pack. Without warning, Jeongin lost his grip and slid into the water, his head almost immediately going under. Taekwoon moved faster than he ever thought he could, pushing through the cold water even though he himself was a poor swimmer. He tried to chase down Jeongin as the pup was swept farther downstream. As he was nearing the now limp pelt in the water, another shriek rang out as the log Jeonghoon was on top of came loose, sending him sprawling into the current.

 

Taekwoon snatched up Jeongin’s limp body and had barely gotten his hands on Jeonghoon when a horrified shout was heard from the bank. Taekwoon looked up to see a mortified Jimin, his eyes wide and mouth open. Taekwoon expected him to help, but what Jimin said next, chilled him to the bone.

 

“You _murderer!”_ Jimin raced off before Taekwoon could do anything, and by the time he had brought the two pups back to shore, there were wolves there to meet him.

 

Taekwoon handed the pups off and stood there in the cold air as Jeongin was pronounced dead. All heads turned to him, and their wolf eyes glowed as they growled menacingly at him. Taekwoon barely had time to put his hands up as he was dragged and shoved aggressively out of the woods. He tripped several times due to hits that were too rough, his hands and arms lined with red cuts. By the time they made it back to camp, evening had struck. Taekwoon looked up at the setting sun with dread; he was supposed to be with Hakyeon at that time.

 

_What if Hakyeon decided to leave without me? Thinking I was refusing by not showing up?_

 

Looking out at the village, it looked as if the entire Pack was awake and moving. Some were shifted, and others held fiery torches. He moved closer quietly, trying to remain unseen, but he lived with wolves- it was an impossible task.

 

He let out a shocked cry as he was tackled to the ground by a snarling figure. The wolf snapped her jaws in his face, claws digging painfully into his shoulders. The torches came closer until he was completely surrounded by his Packmates.

“They say you tried to drown the pups!” His father was by his side, pushing the wolf off and taking Taekwoon’s chin roughly in his hand.

 

“I would _never_ do that!”

 

“He’s lying! I saw him!” The voice was high pitched and familiar, “That’s not all he’s done! Smell him!”

 

Taekwoon’s father scented the side of his son’s neck before shoving the boy to his knees.

 

“See! I told you, smell him!” He knew that voice, “He was with a Hunter.”

 

“Well, Taekwoon? Jimin says he saw you with a Hunter, a Hunter we can _smell_. A smell we _know.”_ The Pack Alpha kneeled by his side, her fingers stroking the fur of the she-wolf who had him pinned.

 

“He said he was going to join them.” Taekwoon’s eyes widened at Jimin, big and terrified. He began to shake his head violently.

 

“No, no! It’s not like that!”

 

“So, you say Jimin is lying?” She narrowed her eyes, “His heartbeat speaks true, it is yours that is uneven.”

 

“He’s unnatural, a human born to wolves and now sleeps with the enemy!” A Pack Elder called out, “I told you we should have gotten rid of him when he was born, he’s a bad omen.”

 

“So then let’s do something about him now!”

 

It was like a fever, the mass of the Pack fired up to spill blood. In all honesty, they needed a scapegoat for Jeongin’s death, and they found it in Taekwoon. Had it been anyone else, they would have questioned Jimin. They would have taken the time to investigate all sides, a mob of anger would never have come to light. But this was Jung Taekwoon. They had always been a little bit too traditional, and many of the neighboring Packs did their best to avoid them. Their views and actions had not modernized very much, and so they were unaccustomed to the fact that a child born of two wolves is not always a wolf. It is rare, yes, but not impossible due to recessive genes passed from bitten wolves- which Taekwoon and Daehyun’s father was and their grandmother on their mother’s side. The Pack would take any excuse to get rid of Taekwoon, and this was that breaking point.

 

As they pushed Taekwoon to his knees and bound his hands behind his back, several gunshots were heard in the air and the pack scattered back several paces to look at the edge of the woods. There stood Hakeyon, his members behind him, all raising their guns- aiming at the Pack. Taekwoon’s heart fluttered and pounded as he fought a smile.

 

“You can hand the human over, and we will leave peacefully,” Hakyeon said furiously, eyes trained on his beaten boyfriend, “or you can refuse and we will declare war in the name of the Guild, and you will be tried and exterminated for the attempt to murder.”

 

The Pack Alpha snarled before dragging Taekwoon forward, her claws digging into his skin painfully. She threw his body several feet to Hakeyon, where he collided painfully with the ground.

 

“If you ever come back here, we will kill you where you stand, Jung Taekwoon. Mark my words.”

 

Taekwoon looked up to see one of the other Hunters, a boy with dark eyes and pale skin who was cutting his ties. The boy met his gaze and smiled slightly, helping Taekwoon up so they could leave. As the six Hunters and Taekwoon walked through the woods back to their base, Taekwoon took Hakyeon’s hand in his.

 

“How did you know where to find me?” Hakyeon smiled.

 

“I waited for you in the clearing, but you never showed. Instead, a boy who claimed to be your brother found me and said you were in trouble- to bring guns. So of course I came, brought up some back up just in case.”

 

 _Daehyun, that sneaky bastard. I’m gonna miss him- saved my life_. Taekwoon smiled at the thought of his brother finding Hakyeon. He didn’t expect it honestly; he thought that Daehyun would simply tend to his wounds and scold him when it was all over. Either way, he was grateful to his brother, more thankful than he could ever express.

 

“I love you so much, thank you for saving my life, I owe you one.”

 

Hakyeon let out a laugh, “No, no, this isn’t about me. You’re out of there now, you don’t have to join the Guild if you don’t want to, but I’d like it if you’d stay with me. You could change your whole identity- no one would have to know you were a wolf-born, I know you hated it.”

 

“Then who would I be?”

 

“I’d call you Leo.” An unfamiliar voice cut in, it was the boy who undid the ropes on his wrists.

 

“Who are you?”

 

“Gongchan at your service!” He replied with a small bow and cocky smile. Hakyeon cuffed the other boy over the head with his fist lightly, sending Gongchan into another dimpled cheeked boy who laughed brightly.

 

“Ignore him, Gongchan isn’t even in our Unit anymore- transferred to B1A4, _but,”_ Hakyeon pressed a light kiss to the edge of Taekwoon’s lips, “Jung Leo of the Guild of Busan, I kinda like the sound of that.”

 

“I like it too.”


	16. I'll Be There

“This is a stupid plan.”

 

“Oh come _on_ Eunwoo-Hyung! You’re the one who’s been bitching that we never get to be a part of anything!”

 

“Yeah,” The taller boy grumbled, “but I didn’t mean that I wanted to become part of a stalking brigade!”

 

“It’s an _investigation_ Hyung.” Sanha piped up, bumping into his friend’s shoulder.

 

"See? Sanha gets it.” Minhyuk replied, pushing open the infirmary doors.

 

He had watched Taehyung, Sungjae, and Sanhyuk leave several hours earlier in midafternoon to wherever their crazy crusade was taking them. Minhyuk honestly didn’t want to be so involved in his brother’s antics, but at the same time, ASTRO was a new group, and they rarely got to go out and actually _do_ things. They were at the bottom of the food chain until they could prove themselves as a valuable asset to the Guild and Rocky was utterly _sick_ of washing dishes of food he wasn’t allowed to eat. At least by helping out Hyuk and his friends, Rocky would be able to make a difference.

 

So, he decided to catch the perpetrator who was drugging Sandeul, and in order to do that, he needed to enlist the help of his team. It took a lot of convincing and some bribery over chores and desserts, but by the time 10 pm rolled around, all six members were trekking down to the MedCenter. Each member varied impressively in their enthusiasm. Eunwoo simply thought it was all ridiculous and wanted to go to bed (Minhyuk swore he’d let his Hyung sleep in the infirmary if he wanted to). Jinwoo, Moonbin, and MJ thought it would just be best to humor one of their youngest members and once nothing happened, they assumed Rocky would give up on it. Sanha was the only one itching for the adventure; he was more than ready to go and fight for “something cool” as he put it.

 

Pushing open the MedCenter doors, Minhyuk faltered in his tracks as he made eye contact with one very awake Park Jinyoung. He gulped and pushed forward nervously, and the rest of his group filed in after him. Jinyoung raised an eyebrow, folding his hands in his lap. Though he was still covered in bandages and sitting on a white hospital bed, Minhyuk cringed at the power Jinyoung still held in his gaze and the pride in his posture.

 

“And what do you think you six are doing? Rocky, I can understand, but as you know, you are a healer _in training_ and do not have permission to set up shop in here with your members.”

 

“Well,” Minhyuk began softly, “I have reason to believe that someone is attempting to keep Sandeul in a coma. A Hunter that is, someone trying to cover up what really happened that day.”

 

Jinyoung scoffed, “Are you completely insane? What you’re suggesting is betrayal on one of the highest levels! You sound just like Taehyung- oh don’t tell me you’re listening to him?” Rocky clenched his fists and bit his lip angrily, “He’s completely traumatized by the situation! Being dragged off into the forest and coming back here only to find his friends on the cusp of death? We’ve already lost Bammie, while most of us are improving, Youngjae and Mark are at risk as well, and now you mean to tell me that YOU believe we were sent out to a death trap to capture a wolf who was innocent? Who do you think you are, you disrespectful piece of shit?”

 

Minhyuk shook in anger, opening his mouth to retort but was beaten to it.

 

“ _We_ are the ones who dragged your ass down from that mountain,” Eunwoo stated firmly, eyes blazing, “ _We_ found you and _Rocky_ treated you so you wouldn’t _die_ on the way down. _We_ gave the directions to find _your_ members. Without us, _all_ of you would be dead, so you can just shut up and go to sleep while we try to figure out the Sandeul situation… Hyung.”

 

Jinyoung stared wide-eyed at the group, trying to process it all. Without another word he huffed and laid back down, pulling the crinkly white sheets up to his shoulders, looking away from the group. Minhyuk sighed, and when the lights went out, all six members of ASTRO waited calmly in the throes of darkness for the mysterious figure from the other night to return.

 

******

 

Hoseok sat down on Daehyun’s couch trying to process the story he’d just been told. He knew that Jimin couldn’t have meant to do what he did, not _his_ Jiminnie. His Jimin couldn’t even go on hunts with them because he didn’t want to actually kill any animals. Yet, he _had_ been to Jimin’s old pack before, when he had joined Jimin and Yoongi’s relationship. They had gone to get permission from his parents, who had been delighted that their son was part of a full Dynamic. He had even met Jeonghoon, heard the whispers of a murdered littermate, the story was true, but it was difficult for Hoseok to wrap his head around the fact that his Omega had played a monumental part in ostracizing and excommunicating a Pack member because he was different. At the same time, it explained Jimin.

 

Jimin was overly careful, selfless to a fault. He never accused anyone of anything, not even when it was painfully obvious that Jin had used the strawberries Jimin was saving to make a fruit salad for himself. He easily gave up his video games to Jungkook without hesitation, even if he was already playing it. He yielded to everyone about everything. Jimin was very bright and kind, extremely thoughtful and cautious and it began to make sense to Hoseok. Hell, he didn’t even blame Taehyung for not warning him about the hunters, even as he was dying from a wolfsbane bullet. 

 

Perhaps Jimin thought he was doing the right thing; he was only a pup back then. He had been fed rumors about Taekwoon and had jumped to conclusions after seeing the older human in such compromising situations. Jimin was guilty, and looking back on how he acted around his current packmates, he was unable to let that guilt go.

 

Hoseok sipped on a glass of water, thoughts churning in his head.

 

Hoseok himself was different. He was a Beta wolf, and everyone knew Betas’ weren’t born, they were bitten. In a way, he could sympathize with Taekwoon; his own parents kicked him out of their home in Gwangju when they discovered he was bitten. It had been years ago, Hoseok was barely sixteen when it happened, much like Daehyun’s brother, and he recalled the hopelessness of the situation and the absolute terror he felt as a bag of personal belongings was thrown at him. How dark and frightening it was to see his mother holding his older sister back, his father pointing a shotgun at him as he retreated into the woods. After that Hoseok was afraid of everything and everyone, the situation had changed him and he had no doubt it had changed Jimin as well.

 

He was torn from his thoughts as a knock was heard and Daehyun strolled over to open the door. Hoseok leaped to his feet, body shaking. The man staring back at him was one he hadn’t seen since the night of a full moon when he was bitten. He was older now, they both were, but Hoseok could never forget that stocky body, those dark eyes that haunted him for years. It was the Alpha that bit him.

 

Daehyun didn’t seem to notice the tension at all and pulled the Alpha closer to Hoseok.

 

“Hoseok-ah, this is Jongup, an Alpha from my pack. Uppie, this is Jung Hoseok, Jiminnie’s Beta.”

 

Jongup smiled at Hoseok, a twinkle in his eyes as Hoseok glared back.

 

“How wonderful it is to formally meet you, Hoseok.” He smirked, “It’s been a long time, hasn’t it?”

 

******

 

Hongbin felt absolutely insane about what he was doing. Stalking his friends as they left for god knows where. He had seen Sungjae, Hyuk and Taehyung sneak out through the garage, nicking a car and hurrying away. It was more than obvious they didn’t want to be followed, but Hongbin had his suspicions, and so he took the VIXX car out and followed them.

 

After Gongchan’s murder, Hongbin knew he’d been almost neurotically sensitive to everything. Losing his best friend took a larger toll on him than he showed outright and he felt bad about not trusting his own friends anymore, but how could he? No one would tell him anything anymore; the entire Guild was tiptoeing around him like he’d snap at any moment. No one even bothered to inform him BamBam had died, no, he had to discover that by himself when he saw them burying him. He felt lost and Hyuk was his other best friend, his closest confidant and even he was ignoring Hongbin now. He understood, of course, Taehyung had been missing for a long while, but Taehyung was his friend too, wasn’t he?

 

Hongbin was beginning to get the feeling he wasn’t anyone’s friend anymore.

 

He followed the trio to the residential neighborhood, down to an apartment complex. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. _What the Hell are they doing here?_ He quickly parked and leaped out of the car to intercept them.

 

“What are you guys doing here?” He called out.

 

The trio froze and looked back, noticing Hongbin. They looked back and forth at each other, shrugging and pointing at their friend who was coming closer. Hongbin shoved his hands in the pockets of his jeans as he came face to face with them. Hyuk looked down at the ground, tracing designs against the sidewalk with his shoe, refusing to make eye contact. With Hyuk refusing to even look at Hongbin and Taehyung unable to speak, Sungjae rolled his eyes and sighed obnoxiously.

 

“We’re meeting someone, Hongbin-Hyung, its’ no big deal.” He gave a halfhearted glare at Hongbin, “You following us, however, kind of is. So, why did you, Hyung?”

 

“What do you mean, why?” Hongbin asked incredulously, “You all just ditched me with no explanation the second Taehyung gets back, you act all secretive, and now you ask me why I followed you? Maybe it’s because I’m your friend, or that I’m suspicious, maybe a little bit of both! Is that so bad?”

 

“Look, Hyung,” Sungjae looked away frustrated before turning back to look at Hongbin, “You’ve been through a lot, and honestly, what we’re doing to get us in some serious shit. It’s not that we don’t trust you- we do- but whether you like it or not we don’t want to involve you because you’re in a delicate state-”

 

“I am not!”

 

“Yes you are Hongbin-Hyung,” Hyuk spat out, “Even of you don’t think so, the rest of the Guild does. If this goes South, they’ll blame you because it will be easy, because they can use the excuse that your mind is just too fragile and you’ll end up like Leo-Hyung. Or worse, they could just lock you up in an institution.” Hyuk clenched his teeth.

 

“Hyuk,” Hongbin said worriedly, “What have you gotten yourselves in to?”

 

“I can’t tell you, Hyung, I really can’t.”

 

“I don’t want to see you get hurt, Hyukkie, I really don’t.” Hongbin placed both of his hands on his teammate’s shoulders, “I can’t lose you too. If you really can’t tell me, then fine, don’t. But I can protect you, whatever you need, I can advocate for you. I won’t let you get hurt, none of you. I’ve already lost Gongchan; I’m not losing the rest of you.”

 

Hongbin was close to tears, and Hyuk pulled him close in a tight embrace, Sungjae, and Taehyung rubbing his back and squeezing his shoulders.

 

“Go home, Hyung.” Hyuk said softly, pulling away, “Tell Hakyeon-Hyung I went out with Sungjae and Taehyung to take your patrol shift tonight. Tell him we went out early to take Taehyung around town, help him adjust to being back.” Hongbin nodded, and began to walk back to his car.

 

 

“Bean Hyung?” Hongbin looked back up as he opened the car door, “Don’t trust anyone, something big is going on, don’t get yourself too caught up in it.”

 

Hongbin nodded before sliding back into the driver's seat and speeding away.

 

 


	17. INTERLUDE PT.1: Boy Meets Evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An interlude for the first part of Hoseok's story as well as the events that drew several other characters to become who they are in the story.

Jung Hoseok had always been a boy of simple desires. While most people lived in apartments inside the towering skyrises of the inner city, he grew up in a humble two-story home nearest to the woods. It was on a decent sized property, beautiful and though it seemed plain, it’s location screamed wealth. Hoseok’s mother came from a wealthy family, her father a wealthy CEO and purchased the property for the daughter he loved so much. Hoseok’s mother loved the outdoors and dreamed of owning her own house, rather than a luxury apartment. 

Hoseok’s father was a hardworking man who rose from nothing. A laborer who built up his own enterprise in construction. Both of Hoseok’s parents favored simple elegance, and his elder sister was no different. She was in college, working to become a doctor and Hoseok himself was expected to grow up and choose an upstanding career. However, Hoseok had always been a boy of simple desires.

Dance was his passion. He spent hours in the warehouse district alongside his friends, dancing in abandoned buildings or graffiti striped tunnels. Running from the regular police force for trespassing, the group of teenagers whooping loudly and letting out peals of laughter as they raced off to find another place to dance. At age sixteen, he had little to worry about and was as fearless, and troublemaking as any other teenager was at that age. He and his friends were admired by other youth their age as the five of them, Youngjae, Jaehyuk, Minho, Seungmin, and Hoseok, as they gave out an aura that made them seem invincible, and they felt that they were as well. 

Hoseok’s life was free, and he lived for the thrills. There had been instances of them going a little too far, however, where their borderline dangerous antics had painful consequences. Going on a joyride in Jaehyuk’s car while taking turns on holding onto the roof of the car sent Hoseok and Minho to the hospital after they fell off and took nasty hits. However, the instance had little effect of driving them into becoming more careful. They were daring and never thought that their luck would run out. 

Until it did.

The beginning of the end spanned over the period of day, a day that started like any other. A day that would destroy not only Hoseok, but all five members of his dance crew.

For Hoseok, the day began as usual. Leaving his house late because he slept in and being forced to run to school. No matter how much of a troublemaker he was, school was something he took seriously, for his parents’ sakes. Classes proceeded as usual until lunchtime, when he and his friends walked out to the benches near the basketball courts to eat. As usual, Jaehyuk was shadowed by his younger brother, Sanghyuk, a too smart and socially awkward freshman who was tall, lanky and clumsy. He was nearly fourteen at the time, much younger than his own classmates, and desperate for friends and some social status within the high school. Though he sat with them at school, Sanghyuk knew very clearly that he was not truly part of the friend group, rather that he was only with them by extension of his older brother. 

It had been a silly suggestion, one made by a young Sanghyuk who was desperate for recognition and acceptance in his elder brother’s friend group. A child’s suggestion that would haunt all of them for the rest of their lives. See, Sanghyuk had heard from the other boys in his class that there was a werewolf in the North Woods, and Sanghyuk knew as well as anyone the rumors of how dangerous werewolves were. WolfKind were not to be underestimated, but he also knew as well as anyone, how much the hide of a werewolf was worth on the Black Market. It was a tantalizing opportunity. 

Unlike Hoseok, the Han family, as well as Minho and Seungmin’s households, were quite poor. They often barely scrapped by and they all knew how Seungmin’s elder sister sold herself in the red-light district to put food on the table and how Jaehyuk and Sanghyuk’s father was a laborer who tried his best to keep his family afloat paycheck by paycheck. They knew killing Wolfkind without being a Hunter and having probable cause was illegal, but the opportunity to change their fortune was too good to pass up, and naturally their more well-off companions joined the cause to support their beloved friends.

Which led the five sixteen-year-olds to enter the North Woods at sunset, telling their parents they were spending the night at the library to study for their exams that were coming up in a few days. It was quite plausible, though the parents had suspicions of the boys running off to dance, but they viewed it as harmless and sent their sons off with kind smiles.

The boys themselves felt that they were prepared for anything. Armed with basic kitchen knives stolen from their mothers and rope that Seungmin was able to scrape up. They knew that they seemed unprepared, Wolfkind were known to have quick healing abilities, but they figured that if they were able to keep the weapons inside the beast for long enough, it would still die. They were no Hunters, but there were five of them, they had the advantage if they were fighting one werewolf, didn’t they? 

The five boys trekked in a single file line through the tall trees that seemed to block out the light of the setting sun. First Jaehyuk (as he was the eldest) and down in age order, Minho, Youngjae, Hoseok, and Seungmin. They helped each other over fallen branches or high curving tree roots, all the while playfully shoving each other into bushes or tree trunks. It was obvious none of them believed Sanghyuk’s claim from that morning, he had heard it from a classmate and could they really take a freshman seriously? But it was an _adventure!_ It was something new, and it seemed like a good story to tell when they got back to school. A story about how they chased off a werewolf when in reality, there never was one.

Unfortunately, none of the five were that familiar with the North Woods. Yes, Hoseok lived the closest, but he didn’t grow up in the woods, they were very much forbidden by the family. Yet, none of them were very concerned about the fact. The Hunters Guild of Gwangjo patrolled the woods, and they figured that if they got lost, then the Hunters would find them during their patrols and lead them out. However, they hadn’t taken into account everything.

As they made their way through the woods, a vibrant full moon hung in the sky above them. She looked down on them, her rays slinking down the breaks in tree branches, lighting up a path that the boys followed. She waited and watched the Children of Man search for her own, the Children of the Moon. A mother's fury is a force to be reckoned with.

“Hey, Jaehyuk?” Youngjae called up as they made their way into a decently sized clearing, “Can we take a break? My legs are literally falling off.”

Minho pushed Youngjae lightly, and he fell to the ground dramatically, “See?” He called from the ground, “I can barely stand!”

“Alright, alright,” Jaehyuk said, sitting down on a tree root, “Let’s stop here, seems like a good spot anyways.”

Hoseok didn’t want to sit as he was full of adrenaline. The thoughts of hunting a werewolf were intoxicating, a new thrill that he couldn’t help but beg for. He’d thought about joining the Guild one day if he didn’t get into a dance school. Wolfkind were just wolves to him, animals plain and simple.  


He leaned against the same tree Jaehyuk was sitting beneath, waiting for the others to get ready to go. Minho and Seungmin joined Youngjae on the ground, rolling around with their friend before the elder two teamed up on Seungmin to tickle him. He convulsed on the grass with loud laughter, struggling to get out from under his two friends. Everyone froze a minute later as the bushes rustled nearby. 

The four older boys stood up, weapons drawn, while Seungmin pushed himself up to his elbows. Hoseok stepped forward slowly, inching towards the bush. When he was close enough, he stopped for a moment. Then without warning, he reached inside and dragged a figure from the bush. The figure was struggling in his hold, and Jaehyuk moved forward with a flashlight as the others held their knives up.

“Wait! Wait! Wait!” The figure screamed, “It’s me! Sanghyuk! Han Sanghyuk!” He held his hands out in front of him, and Hoseok let go of his arm.

The five boys tried to calm down their thundering hearts, only for anger to bubble over.

“What the Hell are you doing here?” Jaehyuk seethed, pulling Sanghyuk up by his ears, the younger boy complaining about the pain. 

"It was my idea to come out here!” He cried out indignantly, pulling away from his brother to cradle his reddening ear.

“It was an idea you _heard_ from one of your classmates, Little Hyuk.” Minho said, his arms crossed, “It’s too dangerous for you to be out here, especially by yourself.”

“Well I’m not technically by myself anymore, am I?” He snarked back only to have Hoseok cuff him over the head, “Ow! Dude what the fuck?!”

“That’s _Hyung_ to you, twerp.” Hoseok shot back, “What’s with vulgarity, maknae?”

“Yeah,” Seungmin laughed, “You kiss your mother with that mouth?”

“Not anymore, he doesn’t,” Jaehyuk seethed, “I’m gonna kill you when we get home, just you wait.”

“Oh yeah? I’d like to see you try, asshole.”

Though young Sanghyuk, or “Little Hyuk” as he had been dubbed as a child, was a full head taller than his older brother, he had very little muscle mass. Where Jaehyuk, or “Big Hyuk,” lacked in height, he made up in muscle mass. Jaehyuk was the oldest of three brothers, and he knew how to keep his younger sibling in place, but Sanghyuk was constantly pushing his buttons unlike the youngest, Minhyuk, who adored him. Sanghyuk was quiet and shy around others due to his anxieties, but at home, he was a menace. He bullied Minhyuk and tried to stand up to Jaehyuk, only to be beaten back down. Outside of school, it was easy for them to fight, and it was the last thing the other boys wanted to witness.

“Okay, boys, we have enough testosterone here without you guys going off,” Youngjae said, stepping between the brothers and pushing them apart lightly, “Pick it up later when you’re alone.”

Sanghyuk wrenched himself away from Youngjae with a scowl, “This whole thing was my idea, Hyung.”

“That may be, Hyuk,” Jaehyuk said, “But you’re just a kid, it's too much for you. Maybe next time, when you’re older.”

“I hate you.” Hyuk stared directly into Jaehyuk’s eyes before turning away to take a spot beside Hoseok.

“I love you too, you little shit.”

“I think we’ve made enough noise to attract or scare off anything in the entire forest,” Hoseok grumbled, “You two done blowing our cover? Or should we just leave you two to fight it out alone, huh?”

“We’re done,” Jaehyuk said, and Sanghyuk rolled his eyes.

“Good,” Hoseok said, “Now we figure out a strategy to catch the wolf.”

 


	18. INTERLUDE PT. 2: Save ME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok, Sanghyuk, and their friends fight a werewolf, but it doesn't exactly turn out like they imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is quite VIOLENT, I repeat there is V I O L E N C E ! Just so you know.
> 
> Note: To make sure no one gets confused, the Youngjae in Hoseok's story is B.A.P's Yoo Youngjae, not to be confused with GOT7's Choi Youngjae
> 
> Once again, there is violence in this chapter as well as Character Death

Hoseok kneeled down and began placing sticks in the grass, Minho, Jaehyuk, Youngjae, and Sanghyuk looking over his shoulder. Although none of them had ever made a battle strategy before, they did have experience in choreographing dances and figured it couldn’t be too different. Minho going in on the left, while Youngjae came in on the right. Hoseok and Jaehyuk would attack from the front while Seungmin snuck up from behind. Ignoring Sanghyuk’s loud protesting, they insisted the youngest get to safety, possibly up into a tree, just in case the plan went wrong. He put up a good fight, but with a hard smack on the back of the head by Minho, he finally gave in to the decision.

 

“Okay, now here’s the real problem,” Youngjae said with a huff, “Do any of you know how to actually _find_ a werewolf? Much less actually _hunt_ the damn thing?”

 

The response was a garbled bunch of “Well, I thought one of you guys knew” and “Well, I don’t uh really-.” Hoseok just rolled his eyes at his friends.

 

“Oh, come on, there’s five of us and only one of it, it can’t be that hard, right Seungmin?” Hoseok turned around to have his friend back him up only to freeze in his tracks.

 

Noticing Hoseok’s tense state, the others turned around slowly as well.

 

It was like a scene from a nightmare, Seungmin stood so straight his spine was arching, he stood absolutely rigid. His small eyes were wide with panic and his mouth open in a silent scream. His left hand was bent behind him, and his right was holding onto the arm of the man who was restraining him. The man who held his throat tightly in his clawed hand.

 

The man who held Seungmin looked younger, near to their age, so he was less of a man and more of a boy. A boy with feline-like red eyes, crooked nose with a small freckle and a wide smile with sharp canines. He wasn’t very tall, shorter than Seungmin, and barely peeking out from behind the poor boy’s shoulder. Yet, he was frightening, and his grin was dangerous and animalistic. As Seungmin struggled fitfully in his arms, face turning red from lack of air, the stranger seemed to smile brighter.

 

“It seems you have _miscounted_.” He said, grin never failing, “I count six of you, but if you want to fight me five to one, who am I to refuse?”

Without warning, his claws cut deep into Seungmin’s throat, cutting through the flesh with a sound they would never forget. Seungmin made a strangled gasp, gurgled and then fell limply to the ground, his eyes open and full of fear. Completely disregarding the body in front of him, the stranger walked closer, treading over Seungmin’s body.

 

Hoseok pressed back towards Sanghyuk, urging him to slip behind the tree trunk and climb to safety. The younger boy looked over at Seungmin’s body in terror before pulling himself up as the confrontation continued. Once Sanghyuk had slid behind the tree, Hoseok and Jaehyuk stepped forward, knives held out in front of them. Minho and Youngjae quickly filed beside them, fear in their eyes, but even more so, determination. This was personal now. Suddenly the stranger buckled over, fingers gripping the dirt. He looked up, and the once red eyes flickered brown.

 

“Run, it’s a full moon,” He called out in pain, “I can’t control it!” Hoseok and his friends looked at each other, not knowing what to do, “RUN!” The boy bellowed, but they were on a mission.

 

Instead of running away, Hoseok threw himself forward first, knife digging into the Wolf’s shoulder. The injured Wolf howled in pain, eyes burning back to red with a deadly vengeance. He looked up and snarled at Hoseok, who slowly began to realize that maybe this would not be as easy as he had thought. He yanked out the knife and ducked backward, barely missing the clawed swipe that came his way. Instead, it was Youngjae who pushed in front of him, swinging his knife through the air. He was always a kind soul, Youngjae hadn’t fought someone once in his life and was unprepared for the lunge that came his way.

 

He was easily brought to the floor, knife tumbling out of his hands. He let out a screech of agony as teeth embedded themselves into the soft muscle of his shoulder. He lay there limply, teeth embedded in his skin as he whimpered and cried, unable to move. No one was going to hurt his friends, Hoseok decided.

 

He got back to his feet and jumped on the stranger, dislodging him from Youngjae and sending him flying into a tree. Unfortunately, the shock of the attack caused him to shift, where a man once stood, now a large brown wolf barred his teeth.

 

 _Oh fuck_. Hoseok thought to himself and frantically grabbed Youngjae’s good arm and proceeded to help him to his feet and drag him to safety. The wolf was not having it and attacked Hoseok again; he was thrown to the ground, the large weight of the creature pinning him down so he couldn’t move. Claws digging into his chest painfully, leaving bloody rivets in their wake. When Hoseok moved to stab the Wolf, it clamped its jaws tightly into Hoseok’s lower left forearm. He let go of the knife as the nerves in his arm and hand convulsed in pain, a loud series of cracks sounding as the delicate bones in his wrist snapped under the pressure. He couldn’t even scream. The Wolf released his arm and barred his teeth inches from Hoseok’s face. His own blood was dripping from its jaws onto his own cheek.

 

Brown eyes met red, and Hoseok was frozen in a kind of fear that short-circuited his mind, leaving him frozen and barely breathing. He couldn’t look away, staring Death in its crimson eyes, he didn’t want to die. The agony splitting through his mangled wrist, broken bones and the tears dripping from his eyes didn’t even register. His body was trembling as it went into shock.

 

While the animal was distracted with Hoseok, Jaehyuk took his chance to pull Youngjae to safety, Minho stepping forward from his hiding place behind the tree to help so Jaehyuk could go back for a weapon. The wolf noticed their retreat and raced forward, lunging towards Minho and Youngjae. Minho covered Youngjae with his body, putting his own hands up over his head to protect himself. Only, the impact he anticipated never came. Instead, soft body crashed into him. A human body. Jaehyuk had thrown himself in front of the two boys, quick enough to protect them, but too slow to protect himself.

 

The creature dragged Jaehyuk off of Minho and Youngjae, all the while Jaehyuk screamed. The werewolf had its jaws clamped down on Jaehyuk’s leg, dragging him back as Jaehyuk tried to pull himself away.

 

“Minho!” Jaehyuk yelled, eyes wide and afraid, “Minho, help me!”

 

Minho lowered his arms and looked over to where Jaehyuk was fighting what was ultimately a losing battle. He was terrified and couldn’t help but look back to the safety of the path that had taken them this far into the woods.

 

“Minho!” Jaehyuk’s screams became more desperate as he turned himself onto his back, the wolf climbing over him, “God _dammit_ Seo Minho! Please!”

 

Minho looked over to where his friend lay under the wolf, back to Youngjae lying there losing consciousness from blood loss, over to Hoseok. Hoseok who had been the strongest of all of them, now lying on the ground, probably dead. Seungmin was dead. His best friend was dead; he couldn’t _breathe_.

 

“MINHO!” Jaehyuk had his hands under the Wolf’s chin, trying to keep the jaws away from his neck, he looked back in time to see Minho shake his head and make his way onto unsteady feet.

 

“I’m sorry.” Was all he said in his soft tone, before running through the woods, away from the carnage his friends were facing.

 

Jaehyuk wasn’t strong enough, and his hands slipped, the jaws ending his life before he had a chance to scream. Hoseok’s head turned just in time to see Minho run and Jaehyuk die; it was confusing to him. His mind couldn’t process what had just happened; only blurred shapes marred his vision. He didn’t have any concept of time; he didn’t know when the Wolf left, he just couldn’t process anything.

 

But one person could.

 

Sanghyuk didn’t know how long he stayed in that tree, how long it took for the wolf to leave, nor how long it took him to decide even to come down. His eyes lay transfixed on his older brother, his hyung.

 

When he slid his lanky body down the tree, he stumbled his way over to his brother’s body. Jaehyuk’s eyes were still open, staring blankly up at the night sky where a full, bright moon reflected. Sanghyuk pressed his face into his brother’s chest, a long mournful sound ripping through his throat. He couldn’t stop the tears flooding his cheeks and mixing with the blood on Jaehyuk’s shirt. A terrible, painful scream tore from his chest. His brother was dead, and the last thing he had heard him say was that he hated him.

 

Sanghyuk had never regretted anything more in his life. A loud breath shook him from his thoughts, and Little Hyuk looked around, fearing the wolf had come back to finish him off. Instead, he saw the uneven rise and fall of Hoseok’s chest. Stepping over Seungmin’s body, Sanghyuk kneeled beside Hoseok. Though he was alive, it was obvious he wasn’t doing well. His eyes were glassed over, and his skin was clammy and pale, cool to the touch. Sanghyuk didn’t know what to do, only that they needed to get out of the woods quickly. From where he sat, it looked as if Youngjae wasn’t breathing, but Sanghyuk knew he didn’t have time to check if he was going to help Hoseok, so he pulled his friend up, trying to support him and made his way quickly out of the woods.

 

Breaking out of the trees, he could see a group of armed men; a Hunting Troupe.

 

“Help!” Sanghyuk screamed, lying Hoseok down, his head lolling against Sanghyuk’s shoulder, “Please! Help us!”

 

The men sprint over, the four of them surrounding the duo. The rest was a blur to Sanghyuk. They were asking him questions about what happened, and he answered as if in a trance. His body was moving on autopilot. Soon he was in a hospital room with Hoseok; the elder had an IV and bandages over his arm and chest. Most disturbingly was the restraints on his uninjured limbs and the armed Hunter who stood guard at his bedside.

 

Hoseok’s family had arrived frantically when they had heard their son was involved in an accident but left soon after in disgust when they heard he was bitten by an Alpha on a full moon. He would become a werewolf, no doubt about it and his family refused to have a monster in their family. Sanghyuk’s family felt differently. He had heard his mother fighting with Hoseok’s. Calling her an ungrateful bitch and other choice words, since she had lost her eldest son and was very sensitive to the situation.

 

Minhyuk was lying beside Sanghyuk on the couch, waiting for Hoseok to improve. Sanghyuk had his arm around his younger brother, curling him into his side tightly as if he too would disappear.

 

The day Hoseok was released from the hospital, they held a funeral for Seungmin, Jaehyuk, and Youngjae. Unlike Seungmin and Jaehyuk, Youngjae’s body was missing when the Hunters went out to look, only drag marks remained, and the assumption was that the wolf had gone back and taken Youngjae as his meal. Minho showed up at the funeral, clad in a formal suit to pay his respects, but he didn’t get far past the church threshold. Sanghyuk had attacked him, kicking and screaming for him to leave. Shrieking that though the wolf dealt the killing blow, it was Minho who was the real murderer, the one who left Jaehyuk there to die. He left in tears, but in Hoseok’s opinion, it was not enough of a price to pay for what he did. Two weeks later the guilt had taken its toll, and Minho committed suicide.

 

The day after the funeral, Hoseok’s parents kicked him out. They let him pack a single bag and sent him on his way, his father pointing a gun at his chest and firing several warning shots to make sure he was gone. Waiting for him in the tree line, was Sanghyuk. The nearly fourteen-year-old looked older and sullen. He took Hoseok’s hand in his tightly.

 

“Where will you go, Hyung?” He asked softly.

 

“I don’t know; I _really_ don’t.” Hoseok hung his head, “Maybe East, to the other coast. Hopefully, I’ll find a pack who will take me in.”

 

“You will,” Hyuk said firmly, and Hoseok looked up at him with fearful eyes, “Any pack would be lucky to have you, Hoseok Hyung. It’s gonna work out.”

 

“I’m scared, Hyuk,” Hoseok whispered, and Sanghyuk pulled him into a tight embrace.

 

“You just wait, Hyung,” Sanghyuk’s voice was muffled in Hoseok’s shoulder, “You’ll find a place, and a pretty wolf-girl to top it off.”

 

“What about you? What are you going to do?” Hoseok pulled away from Hyuk.

 

“I’m gonna become a Hunter,” Hoseok stepped back nervously, “I won’t hurt you or your pack, I promise. I’m gonna become a Hunter, and then, I’m gonna find that bastard that killed my brother, Seungmin-hyung, and Youngjae-hyung, and then I’m gonna kill him. I’ll do it for you, Hoseok-hyung.”

 

“You promise?” Hoseok’s voice was soft.

 

“I swear it.”


End file.
